Bad Love
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku. Warn : ItaFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Eiji Notes**** : Aloha minna... (^o^) Ada yang kangen sama Ei? (^o^) #plakk. Oh iya, Ei balik lagi tapi kali ini bukan Fic SasuFemNaru pair utamanya melainkan ItaFemNaru (^o^)**

**Ada yang tau kenapa? Emm.. Soalnya Itachi tuh salah satu sosok yang Ei kagumi selain Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan nyebelinnya nyari pair ItaFemNaru itu susahnya minta ampun, ficnya bisa diitung pake jari... (-.-)" Dan tada jadilah fic aneh bin gaje ini (^o^)**

**Desclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be Pl**agiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing** : ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Summary ****: Yang terukir dimatamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Lampu jalan tampak temaram menemani langkah Naruto. Jalanan Konoha sudah mulai sepi, wajar saja waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih diluar, sedangkan yang lain tengah sibuk bergelung pada selimut yang hangat ditempat tidur.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dari kejauhan ia melihat neneknya yang tengah membersihkan kedai. Neneknya tengah mengelap meja-meja kedai yang kotor, terkadang ia mengelap keringat yang muncul di pelipisnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata itu meluncur dengan sempurna dari mata safirnya. Terkadang dia berpikir kenapa Tuhan tak pernah lelah memberikan cobaan untuknya? Kenapa Tuhan begitu senang mengujinya? Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata itu.

Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri neneknya. Dipeluknya sayang neneknya dari belakang.

"Nenek kenapa kau masih bekerja juga? Kau harusnya beristirahat sekarang." rajuk Naruto kesal sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang nenek.

"Nenek belum lelah, lagipula tadi masih ada pelanggan." diusapnya sayang kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nenek uang itu memang penting. Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jika kau seperti ini terus kau bisa sakit." rengut Naruto. Sang nenek tersenyum maklum melihat sikap khawatir cucunya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, apa kau lupa nenekmu ini sangat kuat." sang nenek menjawabnya dengan sedikit candaan, membuat sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah cantik Naruto.

"Tentu saja, nenek ku kan kuat." ujar Naruto semangat. Neneknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat mood Naruto yang sangat cepat berubah.

"Nek, biar aku bantu. Nenek duduk saja di sana. Dan perhatikan cucu nenek yang cantik ini." Chiyo tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Dengan patuh ia menuruti keinginan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman hangat muncul di wajah rentahnya yang tak lagi muda. 'Tuhan, terimakasih atas malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku.' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**Cafe**

Tangan Naruto dengan lihai mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. Terkadang ia mengelap peluh yang muncul di pelipisnya. Setelah piring kotor yang ia cuci selesai, ia membersihkan tangannya dari sisa sabun.

"Naru, kau sudah selesai? Bisa bantu aku melayani pelanggan?" tanya salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Ino. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Hari ini cafe tempat Naruto bekerja sangat ramai, apalagi sekarang adalah jam istirahat.

"Naru, tolong antarkan pesanan ini pada meja paling pojok yang ada di dekat jendela." ucap teman Naruto.

"Ha'i." jawab Naruto semangat.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Naruto meletakan pesanan itu di atas meja. Sang pelanggan menatap Naruto intens, saat Naruto meletakan pesanannya. Naruto mencoba mengabaikan tatapan itu, tapi lama-lama ia risih juga di tatap seperti itu. "Tuan, apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn." pelanggan itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas, matanya terus menatap wajah Naruto. Setelah selesai menata pesanan itu dimeja, Naruto langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang terus mengarah padanya. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu terus menatap Naruto hingga tak terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandangnya. Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Itachi.

"Hallo..."

"..."

"Hn. Aku mengerti, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Setelah selesai menerima telpon itu, mata Itachi terus mengamati layar ponselnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah rupawannya. Tangannya dengan lihai menekan sebuah nomer -menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu..."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang seseorang."

"..."

"Besok, kirimkan data tentangnya."

Setelah selesai menelpon, ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

**Bad Love **

Didalam sebuah mansion mewah, tepatnya di ruang tengah keluarga. Tengah terjadi perdebatan antara ayah dan anak. Suara keras sang ayah memecah kesunyian malam.

"Besok kau akan bertemu dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno." ujarnya tegas, menatap tajam anaknya.

Namun sang anak tak takut sedikit pun dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan sang ayah ke arahnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin terikat dan aku tak ingin menikah." jawabnya tegas balas menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Jaga ucapanmu Itachi. Ayahmu benar Tachi, umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Kaasan... juga ingin menimang cucu. Seperti teman-teman Kaasan yang lain." ujar Mikoto berupaya mengurangi ketegangan yang terjadi di antara ayah dan anak itu.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan mendengar permintaan Kaasannya. Sungguh, jika Kaasannya yang meminta ia tak sanggup menolak. Itachi menatap Kaasannya yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap.

"Tachi, ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kepergiannya. Kau harus belajar untuk melupakan dia, setidaknya cobalah demi Kaasanmu ini, ne?" pinta Mikoto lembut. Yah... sebenarnya dulu Itachi pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, namun sayang takdir berkata lain. Tuhan terlalu menyayangi gadis itu hingga memanggilnya lebih cepat. Dan kepergian gadis itu berdampak besar bagi diri Itachi. Semenjak kepergian gadis itu, Itachi menjadi lebih pendiam dan lebih dingin. Dia tak pernah mempercayai lagi akan ikatan yang bernama 'Cinta'. Baginya cintanya telah mati saat melihat jasad gadisnya. Itachi kembali menatap Kaasannya yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kaasannya. "Baiklah Kaasan, tapi aku yang akan menentukan pilihanku sendiri." jawab Itachi. Fugaku yang mendengar jawaban Itachi akan protes, namun genggaman tangan Mikoto menghentikannya. "Baiklah, Kaasan setuju." Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Itachi. Tak apalah meski gadis pilihan Itachi bukanlah dari keluarga yang terpandang atau berada yang penting sekarang Itachi sudah mau membuka hatinya kembali.

**Bad Love**

Itachi tengah mengamati jalannya rapat tentang kenaikan saham Uchiha Corp yang terus mengalami kenaikan. Dia memang sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur menggantikan Fugaku yang saat ini tengah menikmati waktu santainya. Sedangkan adiknya Sasuke masih melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika dan baru akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi. Getaran ponsel pada saku celananya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar proyektor yang menampilkan kenaikaan saham Uchiha Corp. Dia langsung mengangkat telepon itu sambil melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya para pegawainya yang di tunjukan padanya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan data tentangnya?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Sebentar lagi datanya akan sampai ke email mu."

"Hn. Kerja bagus." Itachi tersenyum senang mendengar berita ini. Ia langsung mengecek e-mail pribadinya dan ternyata benar data itu sudah ada. Matanya membaca dengan teliti informasi mengenai gadis yang kemarin ia temui di cafe. Dia tersenyum senang setelah membaca informasi itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya seolah tengah menerawang. "Jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu." ujarnya.

**Bad Love**

Naruto bersenandung selama perjalanan pulang hari ini ia pulang lebih awal. Senyum bahagia tak luput dari wajah cantiknya. Sesekali matanya menatap kotak makanan yang ia bawa untuk neneknya. Hari ini bosnya di cafe memberikan bonus karena ia telah bekerja dengan rajin. Uang itu langsung ia belikan makanan kesukaan neneknya yaitu ayam goreng pedas (aduuuhh... nih nenek udah tua masih suka makan ayam, awas giginya copot nek -.-)v

Saat akan mengunjungi nenek nya di kedai, ia menyernyitkan alis heran karena kedai itu tampak tutup. Padahal seingatnya tadi pagi neneknya sudah berangkat ke kedai untuk membuka kedai itu. Dia berjalan membuka pintu kedai, disana neneknya tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kotak makanan itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. "Nek-nenek kau kenapa? Kumohon bangunlah." pinta Naruto sembari mengguncangkan tubuh sang nenek. Namun sang nenek tak bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto langsung bergegas keluar mencoba mencari bantuan. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah mencari bantuan ia dapat membawa sang nenek ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

Naruto menunggu dengan cemas diruang tunggu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, pikirannya kalut. Setahunya neneknya tak punya penyakit apapun, apalagi sampai menyebabkan neneknya pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang ini. Air mata semakin banyak keluar dari mata safirnya. Hanya neneknya yang ia miliki di dunia ini, kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dulu dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi hal buruk pada neneknya. Selama ini hanya neneknya lah yang selalu ada untuknya disaat semua orang menjauhinya hanya sang nenek yang selalu ada disisinya, bahkan saat orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya alasan yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hanya karena sang nenek yang selalu menghiburnya dan ada disampingnya.

Dokter yang keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati dokter itu. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan nenek saya?" nada khawatir tampak jelas dari suara Naruto.

"Mari ikut keruangan saya, kita bicarakan disana." ucap sang dokter. Naruto mengangguk patuh lalu mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya.

"Penyakit ginjal yang nenek anda alami sudah semakin parah. Saya sudah menganjurkan untuk melakukan tindakan operasi namun nenek anda selalu menolaknya. Dan sekarang cara satu-satunya agar nenek anda selamat adalah dengan cara operasi." ujar sang dokter memberikan penjelasan. Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan sang dokter. Selama ini yang dia tahu neneknya sehat dan tak mempunyai penyakit apapun.

"Su-sudah berapa lama nenek saya mengidap penyakit ini?" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar ketika menanyakan hal ini.

"Sudah sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, kebetulan saya juga lah yang menangani nenek anda. Setiap saya menganjurkan untuk operasi beliau selalu berkata bahwa dengan minum obat saja sudah cukup baginya. Namun masalahnya disini penyakit ini tak bisa sembuh hanya dengan mengandalkan obat. Obat disini hanya berfungsi untuk meredam rasa sakit tapi tak bisa untuk menyembuhkan. Sekarang pilihan terakhir adalah dengan operasi. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan anda Uzumaki-san." jelas sang dokter bernama Kabuto.

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkah lesu melewati koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter rohnya bagai di cabut secara paksa. Neneknya selama ini sakit parah dan ia tak tau apa-apa? Cucu macam apa dia? Dan sekarang yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan uang untuk operasi? Ia tau biaya operasi itu pasti mahal. Ia harus mencari pinjaman kemana?

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya mata Naruto hanya memandang kosong jalan yang ada di depannya. Dia sudah mencoba mencari pinjaman kemana-mana namun tak membuahkan hasil. Teman-temannya tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Jadi sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah jembatan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok jembatan itu. Perlahan tubuh ringkihnya merosot, kakinya ia tekuk lalu ia sembunyikan kepalanya pada lekukan kaki itu. Terdengar isakkan kecil dari bibir ranumnya bahunya bergetar karena tangis yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya pecah juga. Menimbulkan suara tangis pilu. Tangisan yang mencerminkan suasana hatinya. Sekarang, neneknya tengah terbaring dirumah sakit dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia telah mencoba mencari pinjaman namun tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Nenekk..hiks...hikss..gomen...hikss." suara tangis pilu Naruto terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Ia terus memanggil 'neneknya' dan berkata 'maaf' di setiap isakkannya. Ia tak tau apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Sekarang, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang agar neneknya dapat di operasi.

Sebuah lampu mobil menyorot tubuh Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada tembok jembatan. Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia memicingkan mata, karena cahaya yang di timbulkan oleh lampu mobil tersebut. Dua orang pria berjas hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa anda nona Uzumaki Naruto." tanya salah seorang pria berjubah hitam. Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan pria itu. "Tuan kami ingin bertemu denganmu dan kau harus ikut kami." ujar pria berjas hitam yang lain. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, kedua pria itu langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan yang entah Naruto pun tak tau akan dibawa kemana ia, dia terus memainkan tangannya gugup. Ayolah, disamping kiri dan kanannya ia di himpit oleh dua pria berjas hitam dan di kursi pengemudi tampak seorang supir yang dengan serius memperhatikan jalan raya. Bukan dia tak ingin kabur, dia bahkan sudah mencobanya namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti tadi, ia beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet namun baru beberapa langkah ia pergi ia sudah tertangkap basah dan inilah hasilnya kedua pria ini bertambah ketat mengawal Naruto, takut Naruto akan mencoba kabur lagi.

Mobil itu memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan arsitektur tradisional tampak jelas terlihat. Mata Naruto menatap kagum mansion yang seperti istana kerajaan Jepang ini. Kedua pria itu menarik Naruto keluar dan membawanya memasuki mansion itu. Naruto tak henti berdecak kagum selama melewati ruangan yang ada di mansion itu. Bukan hanya bagian luar mansion ini yang tampak seperti istana kerajaan Jepang namun di dalamnya pun suasana seperti di kerajaan tampak sangat kentara sekali. Kedua pria itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, membawa Naruto memasuki ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Naruto dapat melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi. Namun sayang, wajah lelaki itu tak terlihat karena posisinya yang membelakangi Naruto. Perlahan lelaki itu memutar kursinya membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto akui, lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini tampan -sangat tampan malah. Tapi, wajah lelaki ini terasa begitu familiar di matanya namun ia lupa pernah bertemu dimana.

"Senang, bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto." Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika lelaki yang entah siapa memanggil namanya.

"Siapa kau?Aku tak mengenalmu..." jawab Naruto terus terang.

"Ck, sepertinya kau lupa padaku yah?" Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas ada nada tidak suka saat lelaki itu berbicara padanya. Tapi, inikan bukan salahnya dia memang tidak mengenal sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Cafe. Kita pernah bertemu di Cafe." Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu sekarang dia ingat. Pantas wajah lelaki ini terasa sangat familiar di matanya. Namun, untuk apa lelaki ini membawanya ke sini? Seingatnya ia tak punya masalah apapun dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, pikir Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto terus terang. Itachi tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. 'Benar-benar gadis yang tak suka basa-basi' batinnya.

"Menurutmu, untuk apa?" bukannya menjawab Itachi justru balik bertanya. Naruto merengut kesal akan pertanyaan Itachi yang seolah sedang mempermainkannya. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Jika kau tak punya urusan denganku, maka aku akan pergi." ucap Naruto matanya memandang lurus oniks Itachi. Itachi menyeringai mendegar jawaban Naruto. 'Gadis yang menarik.' batinnya. Alis Naruto bertaut bingung melihat seringai Itachi. 'Kenapa lelaki itu justru menyeringai? Apa ucapanku salah?' batinnya bingung.

"Ok. Aku membawamu kesini untuk menawarkan sebuah perjanjian, dan yang pasti pernjanjian ini sangat menguntungkan untukmu." Itachi bangkit dari kursinya lalu menyuruh kedua pegawainya untuk keluar, membuat hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada diruangan itu. Dengan santai ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Membuat jarak diantara mereka mengecil. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik alami Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat ia sempat terpesona akan kecantikan yang ada di depannya.

Matanya menerawang menatap wajah Naruto, jujur wajah Naruto bila diperhatikan lebih seksama sangat mirip dengan mendiang kekasih Itachi yang bernama Kyuubi. Mata Itachi mengamati wajah itu lama, matanya terhenti pada bibir ranum Naruto yang tampak merah alami tanpa diberi polesan apapun. Hanya dengan melihat bibirnya saja ia sudah bisa menebak kalau bibir itu belum pernah dicicipi oleh siapapun dan ia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa orang yang boleh mencicipi bibir itu hanya dia seorang -pikirnya posesif.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan uang, dan aku bisa memberikannya." ujar Itachi santai. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto mata gadis itu langsung melotot ke arah Itachi mata safirnya memicing waspada.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting kau membutuhkan uang dan aku bisa memberikannya. Tentu saja ini tidak gratis. Aku mau membuat perjanjian denganmu." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi, dia memang sedang membutuhkan uang dan mungkin Tuhan sedang menunjukan jalan padanya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto bertanya tentang perjanjian yang Itachi buat.

"Perjanjian apa yang kau maksud?" Itachi menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sepertinya gadis ini sudah mulai tertarik dengan perjanjian yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Perjanjian ini tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu mengandung dan melahirkan anakku...- " Itachi menjeda suaranya saat melihat ekspresi horror Naruto. "Tentu saja dalam ikatan yang sah yaitu pernikahan. Setelah kau melahirkan anak itu kita akan bercerai." lanjut Itachi. Naruto memandang tak percaya pada sosok Itachi yang dengan mudah mengatakan hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa berpikir begitu. Pernikahan adalah janji sakral dan suci yang diucapkan oleh dua pasangan yang saling mencintai tapi lelaki yang ada di depannya ini seolah menganggap bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya disisi tubuhnya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Dia menatap tajam Itachi.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, aku memang bukan orang mampu. Tapi bagiku pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan karena itu aku menolak tawaran ini." ucap Naruto mantap, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. Itachi menatap kepergian Naruto, tak ada ekspresi marah di wajah tampannya justru sebaliknya sebuah seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajah itachi.

"Hari ini mungkin kau menolak tawaranku, tapi lihat saja nanti. Kau sendiri yang akan datang menawarkan dirimu padaku Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Itachi datar.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes**** : Waduuhh.. kenapa kesannya Itachi kayak jahat yah disini padahal Ei niatnya Itachi tuh baik meski posesif banget ama Naru. Mudah-mudahan di chap ini doang deh..(-.-) dan di chapter berikutnya Itachi bisa jadi lembut ama Naru (^o^). Emm... gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Idenya pasaran banget yah... (-.-). Oh iya Ei gak terima Flame, Warningnya udah jelaskan. Jangan lupa ripiw yah... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eiji Notes**** : Alo****ha (^o^)**** Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic ini. Makasih juga yang udah fav, follow, dan ninggalin jejaknya dengan ripiw yang membangun. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan... (^o^)**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing** : ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Summary ****: Yang terukir dimatamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya dihatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuha tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Itachi, Naruto tampak murung pikirannya kalut. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menerima tawaran itu, namun hatinya menolak dengan tegas. Matanya menatap dengan sendu, neneknya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Neneknya saat ini tengah tertidur. Dia bersikeras untuk pulang, namun Naruto dengan tegas menolaknya. Hatinya teriris, saat neneknya mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, padahal kondisinya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Tanpa sadar, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di cafe beberapa jam yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

Naruto tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor, matanya tertuju pada tumpukan piring kotor yang ada di depannya. Namun, pikirannya melayang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk membayar biaya operasi neneknya. Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Matanya menangkap sahabatnya Ino yang tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Tidak baik melamun saat bekerja. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu." ucap Ino, sarat akan penyesalan di akhir kalimatnya. Naruto tersenyum samar, mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tidak papa. Aku mengerti keadaanmu." ujar Naruto, berusaha mengurangi rasa bersalah yang di alami sahabatnya.

"Oh iya Naru, ada orang yang mencarimu." ucapan Ino membuat alis Naruto bertaut bingung.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, dia selalu berkunjung ke cafe kita akhir-akhir ini. Ah, dan ia sangat tampan." Ino memekik kencang di akhir kalimatnya. Mau tak mau membuat sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Naruto, karena melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sangat girang melihat orang tampan.

"Wah, kau tersenyum! Sudahlah, cepat sana temui orang itu." ujar Ino semangat sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto keluar.

Mata Naruto mengamati sekeliling cafe -mencari orang yang di maksud Ino. Hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang pria tampan yang duduk di pojok cafe. Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya yang berada tepat di depan pria itu. Ia berdehem pelan, membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi berdiri di depan Itachi. Itachi mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat to the point dan tanpa basa-basi itu.

"Kau bisa duduk dulu!" ucapnya santai. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi tetap mematuhi ucapan Itachi. Matanya menatap Itachi penuh intimidasi, membuat pria itu mendengus geli karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang mencariku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Menurutmu untuk apa?" bukannya menjawab pria itu justru balik bertanya membuat Naruto jengah.

"Kalau kau tidak punya uru -..."

"Perjanjian. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perjanjian itu." ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menolak perjanjian itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi pikiran manusia bisa berubahkan?" Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Jika kau berubah pikiran. Kau tau dimana harus menemui aku." setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya seolah sedang mencerna apa yang Itachi ucapkan barusan.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah suara menginstrupesi kegiatan Naruto, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uzumaki-san, kita harus bicara di ruanganku." Naruto mengangguk, lalu dengan patuh mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangannya.

"Jadi apa keputusan anda Uzumaki-san?"

"Dok, saya ingin nenek saya di operasi."

**Bad Love**

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan dokter Kabuto, air matanya tak henti menetes. 'Nek, maafkan aku.' batin Naruto penuh sesal. Mungkin keputusan yang dia ambil salah, namun jika hal ini dapat menyelamatkan neneknya dia akan melakukan apapun.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan gugup di ruang kerja Itachi sekali lagi. Tangannya tak henti meremas ujung bajunya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya. Ia menunggu dalam diam seseorang yang akan ia temui. Meskipun ia telah dipersilahkan masuk oleh penjaga gerbang, Naruto tetap belum menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah itu, termasuk Itachi sendiri yang akan ia temui. Para penjaga bilang saat ini Itachi masih berada di kantor.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, rasa gugupnya bertambah saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Itachi. Wajah pria itu nampak tak terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berada di ruang kerjanya, dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi ini keputusanmu." ucapnya sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan isi perjanjian itu."

"Pertama, kita akan menikah dalam ikatan yang sah. Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir dalam ikatan yang tidak jelas. Kedua, pernikahan kita akan dirahasiakan, hanya beberapa kerabat dekat saja yang diundang. Ketiga, setelah kita menikah kau harus tinggal dirumahku, di rumah ini. Keempat, selama proses kehamilan kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa izinku. Kelima, setelah anak itu lahir, hak asuh jatuh sepenuhnya padaku. Kau tidak boleh mengunjunginya." Naruto akan protes saat mendengar peraturan terakhir yang Itachi buat. Ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan aturan yang Itachi buat, dia bilang kalau ia tak boleh mengunjungi anak itu setelah lahir? Ayolah, walau bagaimanapun dia ini ibunya. Kenapa Itachi bisa berpikir sangat kejam dengan memisahkan nya dengan anaknya, bahkan berkunjung pun tak boleh. Namun, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat semua protesnya.

'Ini semua demi keselamatan nenek.' batinnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan agak ragu. Lalu, dengan memberanikan diri ia mencoba bertanya tentang uang yang Itachi janjikan.

"Emm.. anu, bagaimana dengan uang itu?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mentransfernya. Sekarang nenekmu tengah dioperasi." Naruto menatap haru Itachi, saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Itachi terpaku saat Naruto menatapnya seperti itu, entahlah ia pun tak tau alasannya. Hanya saja, mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Naruto membuat hatinya merasa senang.

Tak lama, ponsel Naruto berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ternyata panggilan itu dari rumah sakit yang memberitahukan bahwa neneknya telah di operasi dan keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah mendengar kabar ini. Ditatapnya Itachi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Besok kita akan menemui otang tuaku, untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita." ucap Itachi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Emm, baiklah. Tapi, sebelumnya apa boleh aku menemui nenekku dulu di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto, penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri, kau akan di antar oleh orang kepercayaanku." ucap Itachi, kemudian ia memanggil orang kepercayaannya yang bernama Kakashi.

Naruto mengamati pria yang akan mengantarnya, dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu karena tertutupi oleh masker.

"Nona, silahkan ikuti saya." ucap Kakashi sopan, Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Kakashi menuju bagasi mobil.

**Bad Love**

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, mata Naruto hanya memandang keluar dari balik kaca mobil. 'Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, mungkin aku akan jarang melihat pemandangan ini.' batinnya sambil menerawang.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, Naruto segera menuju ruang rawat neneknya. Senyum bahagia berkembang di wajah cantiknya, melihat kondisi sang nenek yang sekarang jauh lebih baik.

"Nek, jangan sakit lagi, ne?" ucap Naruto sembari memeluk neneknya sayang. Sang nenek balas memeluk Naruto, diusapnya punggung Naruto sayang.

"Ne. Tapi, Naru.. darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk operasi nenek?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar pertanyaan neneknya. Apa yang harus dia katakan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia berkata bahwa dia telah menjual rahimnya sendiri dengan membiarkan orang yang tak ia kenal menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahimnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikiran itu terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Nenek tak usah menghawatirkan itu. Calon suamiku yang membantu membayar biaya operasi." akhirnya hanya jawaban itulah yang dapat keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat mendengar kata 'calon suami' yang keluar dari mulut cucunya. Setahunya cucunya ini tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dulu mungkin pernah, saat masih di Senior High School. Namun, hubungan itu berakhir di tengah jalan. Karena lelaki itu memutuskan Naruto secara sepihak, dengan alasan akan meneruskan pendidikannya diluar negeri dan ia tak suka hubungan jarak jauh. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah cukup lama, namun dia masih bisa mengingat jelas ekspresi terluka Naruto saat itu.

Mendengar sang cucu akan menikah dia sangat terharu dan bahagia, karena akhirnya cucunya dapat lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah rentahnya. Berpikir bahwa cucunya telah mendapat kebahagiaan karena mendapatkan cinta yang baru, juga telah bisa melepas masa lalunya. Namun, satu hal yang sang nenek tidak tahu, pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta. Melainkan merupakan sebuah perjanjian pernikahan yang dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang nenek.

**Bad Love **

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu untuk Naruto, setelah mengunjungi neneknya ia segera kembali kerumah Itachi. Semua barang-barang dan juga bajunya ternyata telah berada di rumah ini, di kamar yang telah Itachi siapkan untuknya.

Dan sekarang, ia tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin itu. Jujur, dia tak menyangka kalau yang ada dicermin itu adalah pantulan dirinya. Sangat cantik itulah kata yang menggambarkan sosok Naruto. Dan ini semua berkat Itachi. Pria itu memanggil penata rias dan penata rambut terbaik untuknya, dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Naruto sendiri masih ragu apakah benar ini dia?

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari cermin yang ada di depannya. Ia menatap kagum pada sosok Itachi. Pria itu sangat tampan hari ini dengan setelan jas yang ia pakai.

Mata Itachi mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto sangat cantik, kecantikannya semakin bersinar dengan make up natural yang membalut wajahnya yang memang cantik alami. Mata Itachi berhenti pada bibir Naruto yang kini dipolesi lipstik berwarna soft, membuat lekukan bibir Naruto tercetak semakin jelas, seolah mengundang dirinya untuk memakan habis bibir itu sekarang juga. Membayangkan hal itu, membuat tubuh Itachi panas. Segera dihampirinya Naruto. Ia tarik pinggang gadis itu hingga merapat ke arahnya, tangannya memegang rahang Naruto. Sedangkan tangan satunya melingkari posesif pinggang ramping gadis itu.

Mata Naruto menatap Itachi, ia dapat melihat kabut gairah dimata Itachi. Dikecupnya bibir gadis itu, sekali, dua kali hingga kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam. Naruto terhanyut oleh ciuman Itachi yang memabukkan, ia bahkan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Itachi, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ciuman Itachi terkesan menggebu, membuat Naruto yang minim pengalaman kewalahan menghadapi gaya berciuman Itachi. Lidah Itachi terjulur menjilat celah bibir Naruto, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam. Membuat Naruto mengerang dibuatnya, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidah panas itu langsung masuk mengeksploitasi mulut Naruto. Naruto meremas rambut Itachi, saat merasakan lidah itu mengobrak-ngabrik mulutnya. Ini ciuman pertama Naruto dan ciuman ini langsung menjadi ciuman panas. Tangan Itachi yang semula berada pada rahang Naruto mulai bergerilya. Tangan itu berlabuh pada dua gundukan yang sedari tadi terus menekan dadanya. Di remasnya gundukan itu pelan, sebelum berubah menjadi remasan-remasan bertenaga yang membuat Naruto memekikik tertahan di sela ciumannya. Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, dilepasnnya ciuman itu dengan enggan. Bibirnya beralih pada leher Naruto yang tak terhalang oleh baju. Hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan dan jilatan. Ia tak ingin membuat tanda untuk sekarang atau mungkin belum. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya. Jika ini terus dilanjutkan yang ada mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju Mansion Utama Keluarga Uchiha, Naruto tampak gelisah ia tak henti meremas tangannya. Hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan Itachi. Tak dapat Itachi pungkiri bahwa Naruto mengingatkannya akan sosok Kyuubi -mendiang kekasihnya. Ah, bahkan bentuk bibir merekapun sama. Itachi mengangkat tangannya lalu menggemgam tangan Naruto mencoba membuat gadis itu lebih tenang. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat merasakan genggaman Itachi. Entah mengapa saat Itachi menggemgamnya seperti ini membuat ia lebih tenang, merasa aman dan terlindungi secara bersamaan. Meski Itachi tak mengatakan apapun, namun genggaman tangannya seolah menyiratkan apa yang Itachi ingin katakan. Naruto membalas genggaman itu, tanpa sadar ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Itachi. Membuat Itachi terpaku atau lebih tepatnya terpesona melihat senyum itu. 'Bahkan cara mereka tersenyum pun sama.' batin Itachi. Hal ini, membuat ia bertambah yakin untuk memiliki anak dengan Naruto. Ia berharap memiliki anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Kyuubi untuk melepaskan rindunya pada kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Setidaknya dengan adanya anak itu kelak, ia bisa mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk anak itu.

.

.

**Mansion Uchiha**

Mereka tiba di Mansion Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Itachi. Itachi sadar genggaman Naruto bertambah kuat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." ucapan Itachi membuat Naruto lebih tenang.

Kedatangan mereka menarik banyak perhatian penghuni mansion itu. Para maid langsung membungkuk hormat saat Itachi berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka menatap Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu, pasalnya tuan muda mereka yang satu ini sangat jarang menggandeng seorang gadis, apalagi membawa gadis itu ke rumah Utama Keluarga Uchiha. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka. Gadis ini pasti gadis yang spesial untuk tuan muda mereka.

.

.

Diruang tengah keluarga tampak Mikoto dan Fugaku yang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Gadis yang berdiri di samping Itachi langsung menjadi fokus utama mereka. Ditatapinya gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan, Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa berdiri gugup.

"Kaasan, Tousan. Bisakah kalian berhenti menatap Naruto seperti itu? Kalian membuat Naruto tidak nyaman." protes Itachi dengan kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Ahaha, Kaasan hanya sedang mengamati bagaimana calon menantu Kaasan." ujar Mikoto sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik. Itachi memang pandai memilih."

"A-arigatou." Naruto tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian itu.

"Nyonya jauh lebih cantik." Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar pujian yang Naruto ucapkan. Sepertinya dia mulai menyukai gadis ini.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil aku Kaasan, ne!"

"Dan panggil aku Tousan." diluar dugaan ternyata kedua orang tua Itachi menerima kehadiran Naruto dengan terbuka. Membuat senyum bahagia muncul di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa sadar, Itachi tersenyum melihat hal ini.

.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha ternyata tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Justru sebaliknya, makan malam ini berjalan sangat hangat ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto. Naruto seolah mendapatkan sosok keluarga lengkap yang selama ini ia idamkan dengan ayah dan ibu di dalamnya. Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Naruto membantu Mikoto menaruh piring-piring kotor di bak cuci piring. Mikoto tampak sangat menyukai Naruto, perangai gadis itu membuat siapa saja cepat menyukainya.

.

.

Acara makan malam pun selesai, kini mereka tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga membahas tentang pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto.

"Ne, Tachi apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah Kaasan. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kami hanya tinggal memesan baju pengantin." jawab Itachi, kemudian matanya memandang Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto tak banyak mengeluarkan pendapatnya, ia hanya mematuhi apa yang Itachi dan Mikoto ucapkan. Hari pernikahan pun telah diputuskan, karena keinginan Itachi yang meminta pernikahannya dipercepat maka Tanggal 22 Maret lah yang dipilih. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat mendengar ucapan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. 'Pria ini gila' batinnya menjerit frustasi seandainya diruangan ini hanya ada dirinya seorang mungkin dia kini tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Tanggal 22 Maret, itu hanya dua hari dari sekarang. Apa mungkin seseorang dapat mempersiapkan acara pernikahan dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

.

.

Naruto menatap kagum gaun-gaun pengantin yang ada di butik ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah membayangkan bisa mengenakan gaun seindah ini saat hari pernikahannya. Meski harapan itu memang ada, namun Naruto cukup tau diri untuk tak berhayal terlalu tinggi. Namun, sekarang nampaknya itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Bahkan kini dia tengah mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun berwarna putih ini sangat indah dengan bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan bahu putihnya.

Mikoto tampak sumringah saat melihat Naruto mengenakan gaun itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Naru-chan." pujian Mikoto membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Biar Kaasan ambil fotomu." Mikoto mengambil ponselnya lalu menyuruh Naruto tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Kaasan, aku malu." ujar Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu malu pada Kaasan." akhirnya dengan menahan perasaan malu ia mencoba tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Ah, kau benar-benar cantik. Kaasan akan mengirimkan foto ini pada Itachi." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Mikoto langsung mengirim foto itu untuk Itachi. Pria itu memang tak ikut memilih baju pengantin, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mikoto sedikit tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran putra sulungnya itu, apa iya tak bisa meluangkan waktunya walau hanya sebentar? Tapi, ia bersyukur karena Naruto sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Justru Naruto sangat pengertian. Membuat ia bertambah yakin bahwa Naruto adalah wanita yang tepat untuk Itachi. Dan ia harap dengan kehadiran Naruto dapat menutup luka Itachi akan mendiang kekasihnya dulu.

**Bad Love**

Itachi tampak sibuk mengamati dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Matanya dengan teliti membaca satu per satu dokumen itu. Sebuah getaran di ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya 'Kaasan' batinnya bingung. Tak biasanya ibunya mengirim pesan di saat jam kerja. Dia membuka pesan itu, dia tertegun melihat isi pesan itu. Sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis yang sudah beberapa hari ini tinggal dirumahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat indah, rambutnya tampak di gelung keatas dengan meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut disisi wajahnya, membingkai wajah cantiknya. Dari raut wajahnya ia dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu tersenyum malu saat foto ini diambil. Terlihat jelas dari semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum hangat muncul diwajahnya saat melihat ekspresi malu di wajah gadis itu. Membuat ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Itachi. Dan mungkin tanpa Itachi sadari hati kecilnya mulai terbuka menerima kehadiran Naruto di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For ****: | Hyull | sivanya anggarada | miszshanty05 | Nara Kiki | uzuuchi007 | ollanara511 | uchihatachibana | Reiburo | Shiori avaron | Yukiko Senju | Atarashi ryuuna | Shikaru51 | .faris | Kuas tak bertinta | | Riena Okazaki | uchiha ryu'tto | Guest | uchihaizumi67 | .**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eiji Notes**** : ****Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic ini (^o^) Mo bales ripiw dulu ah (^o^)**

**Uchiha ryu'tto : Apa bener mereka bakal langsung cerai kalo udah melahirkan? Anaknya bikin kembar biar sepasang?**

**Eiji : Emmm... Ei belum bisa jawab ikutin aja kelanjutan fic ini, tar juga pasti tau jawabannya (^o^) Soal anak sebenernya Ei dah nentuun anak mereka bakal kayak gimana, tapi makasih sarannya (^o^)**

**Himura kenshin : Soal anak jawaban Ei sama kayak diatas, tapi makasih sarannya (^o^)**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran. Chapter ini ada scene lemonnya... :3. Kalau gak suka tinggal **Click Back** aja..

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Summary ****: Yang terukir dimatamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tengah menonton salah satu acara favoritnya di ruang keluarga Mansion Itachi. Sudah beberapa hari ia tinggal disini, jujur dia sangat jenuh berada disini, karena tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Meski terkadang ia akan mampir kerumah neneknya, tentu saja setelah terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada Itachi. Dia memang mematuhi janjinya untuk tinggal bersama Itachi sebelum hari pernikahan tiba, dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat ia tinggal terpisah dengan neneknya, untungnya neneknya mau memakluminya setelah ia memberikan beberapa alasan mengapa ia harus tinggal bersama Itachi. Meski awalnya neneknya dengan tegas menolak hal itu, karena menurutnya laki-laki dan perempuan yang tinggal satu atap tanpa ada ikatan yang jelas itu salah, namun berkat kegigihan Naruto dalam membujuk sang nenek akhirnya neneknya mau menyetujuinya.

**Blaamm...**

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup cukup keras. Tubuhnya seketika langsung terduduk tegak dengan detak jantung yang berdebar keras. 'Mungkinkah itu Itachi?' batinnya. Sosok pria yang muncul dari pintu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto berdiri dari sofa ruang tengah lalu menghadap ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat sofa. Matanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan seksama. 'Gadis ini memang benar-benar mirip dengan Kyuubi' pikirnya. Lalu Itachi melangkah lagi, mendekati Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah..." Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Aku belum, bisa kau siapkan makanan untukku?"

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja"

"Baguslah, aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit"

Setelah Itachi pergi dari hadapannya, Naruto segera bergegas menuju dapur. Ia memasak sesuatu dengan bahan makanan yang dapat ia temukan di kulkas. Merasa bingung harus memasak makanan seperti apa untuk Itachi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak semua bahan makanan itu. Selesai memasak, Naruto pun menyiapkan berbagai jenis makanan diatas meja makan sembari menunggu Itachi datang.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menunggu Itachi tiba dengan keadaan bersih dan wangi sehabis mandi. Pria itu menatap meja makan yang kini penuh dengan masakan Naruto dengan alis terangkat keatas. "Apa kau memasak untuk lima orang?"

"Aku...tidak tau apa yang kau suka. Jadi, aku memasak semua bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas" ungkap Naruto.

"Persediaan itu untuk satu minggu, kau tidak akan mendapat bahan makanan lagi sampai Kakashi datang kesini membawanya." ucap Itachi, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan itu. "Sudahlah, duduklah Naru" lanjut Itachi.

Naruto duduk tepat di seberang Itachi, posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan. Mata Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi dengan takut-takut, pria itu makan dalam diam. Memasukkan semua makanan yang dimasak oleh Naruto kedalam mulutnya tanpa komentar apapun. Diam-diam, Naruto merasa kecewa karena Itachi tak mengatakan apapun tentang masakannya. Biasanya, orang-orang selalu memujinya karena masakan yang ia buat selalu terasa lezat di lidah. Dan ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang mengacuhkan masakannya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Selagi mengunyah makanannya, Itachi menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah Naruto. Mata oniknya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu, membuat Naruto salah tingkah di buatnya. Itachi memandangi wajah Naruto lama, ia memang menangkap adanya kemiripan antara Naruto dengan Kyuubi, senyum dan cara Naruto menyibakkan rambut kebelakang telinga sama seperti Kyuubi. Mata dan bentuk bibir mereka juga sama. Bibir ranum berwarna merah alami, tanpa perlu dipolesi lipstick itu... dialah orang pertama yang menciumnya dan memagut bibir itu mesra. Tanpa sadar, Itachi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mengingat ciuman pertama mereka yang langsung berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Selesai makan, Itachi meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas meja lalu menangkupkan dagunya dipunggung tangannya, matanya menatap Naruto dalam diam.

Sesekali Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi, jantungnya berdetak kencang karena tatapan Itachi. Perasaannya mengatakan Itachi sedang mencari-cari kesalahan dalam dirinya.

"Naru..."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu agar kau bisa hamil?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ten-tentu, aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak masalah untukku."

"Tidak masalah meski kau harus melepas keperawananmu padaku?" Naruto memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, sebelum menjawab "Aku membutuhkan uang." jawabnya jujur dengam mata terpejam. Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur karena besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

**Bad Love**

Gedung tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto tampak indah dengan dekorasi warna putih yang dominan dan bunga mawar putih yang telah tersusun rapi menghiasi geduh megah ini. Para tamu undangan tampak memenuhi gedung mewah ini, di altar sana tampak Itachi yang tengah menunggu Naruto. Semua orang yang ada di pesta serentak menolehkan kepalanya saat calon mempelai wanita mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun menuju altar pernikahan menghampiri calon mempelai pria.

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Pov On**

**Deg**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar saat melihat Naruto melangkah mendekatiku? Jujur, aku akui aku terpesona olehnya saat melihatnya berjalan kemari menggunakan gaun itu. Sekarang ia tampak seribu kali lebih cantik. Namun, aku masih bingung dengan jantungku yang terus berdetak diluar kata normal.

**Itachi Pov Off**

**.**

**.**

Mata Itachi terus menatap Naruto yang kini telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat jelas raut gugup yang ada di wajah cantik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi istrinya.

"Uchiha Itachi, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan apapun hingga ajal datang menjemput kalian?" suara sang pendeta terdengar saat mengikkrarkan sebuah janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawabnya mantap.

"Dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Itachi dalam keadaan apapun hingga ajal datang menjemput kalian."

"Ya, a-aku bersedia." Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

"Kau boleh memasangkan cincin pada istrimu." tangan Itachi meraih tangan Naruto dan memasangkan sebuah cincin platina kedalam jari manis Naruto di dalam cincin itu terdapat sebuah ukiran nama _**I &amp; N **_dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi.

"Sekarang kau bisa mencium istrimu." Itachi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dengan perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Awalnya, Itachi hanya berniat memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada gadis itu, namun 'niat' hanya tinggal niat, karena kecupan Itachi yang awalnya ringan berubah menjadi lumatan dalam. Naruto berusaha berontak dengan mendorong pelan pundak Itachi, suara sorakkan yang ramai dan rontaan pelan Naruto menyadarkan Itachi bahwa kini mereka tengah ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata dengan sedikit enggan ia menghentikan ciuman itu. Itachi dapat melihat jelas wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena Itachi menciumnya di depan banyak orang yang tentu saja hal ini membuatnya malu, apalagi ciuman Itachi tadi hampir berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggebu. Suara tepukan dan teriakan kebahagiaan terdengar menggema di acara pernikahaan itu.

Saat ini Naruto dan Itachi tengah menjamu para tamu undangan, tampak Mikoto, Fugaku, dan nenek Chiyo yang berdiri di samping mereka berdua.

"Kaasan senang akhirnya kau resmi menjadi menantu Kaasan." ucap Mikoto seraya memeluk Naruto. Fugaku tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya. Nenek Chiyo berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Tolong jaga Naru, dia ini terkadang merepotkan namun dia adalah gadis yang baik. Cucuku ini tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, ia selalu mendahulukan perasaan orang lain meskipun tak jarang hal itu justru membuat hatinya terluka. Aku bahkan kadang memukulnya karena ia tak pernah bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang satu ini. Kumohon tolong jaga Naru." pinta nenek Chiyo tulus.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaiknya." ucap Itachi yakin. Nenek Chiyo memeluk tubuh Itachi.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya tulus.

**Bad Love**

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, menunggu dengan bingung Itachi yang sedang memanaskan susu di panci kecil di atas kompor. 'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan? Kenapa malah menyuruhku duduk disini dan meminum susu? Bukankah sekarang harusnya sekarang kami sedang memulai proses pembuatan bayi?' batin Naruto heran. Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai Naruto dan Itachi langsung bergegas pulang ke Mansion Itachi.

"Kau suka minum susu murni?" Itachi bertanya sembari mengaduk susu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya... Nenek sering membuatkanku susu sebelum aku tidur." jawab Naruto.

"Katanya agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah seharian bekerja." lanjutnya. Itachi menatap Naruto dengan alis bertaut lalu menyodorkan segelas susu pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Naruto menghabiskan segelas susu itu dalam sekali teguk. Rasa hangat mengalir ke tenggorokannya saat Naruto meminum susu itu, perutnya yang tadinya terasa kaku menjadi lebih santai dan ketegangan di otot-ototnya mulai berkurang.

"Aahh.. Enak." desah Naruto nikmat. Naruto menutup mulutnya cepat dengan kedua tangannya, betapa tidak sopannya dia mendesah di depan Itachi. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto, ia pandangi Naruto yang terlihat lebih santai dan nyaman sekarang. Itachi tersenyum simpul, sama hal nya seperti Naruto. Minum susu selalu membuatnya santai dan nyaman. Meskipun ia cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi, karena ia juga selalu bisa tertidur nyenyak setelah minum segelas susu. Itachi lalu meminum susu miliknya sendiri.

"Aku suka susu yang dimasak dengan api sedang." ujar Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak minum alkohol dan juga merokok, aku tidak punya penyakit yang mematikan ataupun penyakit kelamin." Itachi berhenti bicara menunggu respon dari Naruto, gadis itu menatap Itachi dalam diam. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menularkan penyakit padamu, karena aku sehat." lanjutnya.

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Itachi. Apa Itachi, baru saja menjelaskan pria seperti apa dia ini?

"Kau ingin tau pria seperti apa yang akan menanamkan benihnya di rahimmu kan?" Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, sisanya kau bisa bertanya pada Kakashi. Aku akan menyuruhnya menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan padanya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak lagi ingin tahu seperti apa Itachi, setelah melihat Itachi membuatkan susu untuknya entah mengapa ia merasa Itachi adalah pria yang baik.

"Apa nanti kau akan merawat bayi ini dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin menginginkan bayi jika aku tidak bisa menyayanginya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi, sekarang hatinya merasa lebih tenang saat mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Kau sudah merasa nyaman?" tanya Itachi, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Iya, terimakasih susunya."

Itachi menarik lengan Naruto, membuat gadis itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Naruto menahan nafasnya saat melihat kedekatan tubuh mereka. Pria itu dapat melihat rasa gugup Naruto, semua itu terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik gadis itu. Melihat itu Itachi memegang tengkuk Naruto lalu memijatnya pelan, menenangkan saraf-saraf gadis itu. Naruto menatap Itachi sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya menerima pijatan nyaman di tengkuknya. Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu menikmati pijatannya, ia tarik kepala Naruto agar bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang kini telah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar debaran jantung Itachi dan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di kepalanya. Jari-jari piawai Itachi masih terus memijat tengkuknya, membuat Naruto semakin terlena dalam pelukan pria itu.

Jari-jari yang awalnya memijat tengkuknya bergerak turun menyusuri punggung Naruto hingga berhenti tepat dilekukkan pinggang Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Itachi yang menyusup masuk kedalam baju Naruto, menyentuh permukaan kulit punggungnya. Naruto mendesah tertahan saat Itachi menempelkan bibirnya di celah leher Naruto. Bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel itu, kini mulai membaui aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto mencengkram kuat lengan Itachi, mendongakkan kepalanya agar Itachi lebih leluasa menjelajahi lehernya.

Itachi menarik bibirnya dari leher Naruto, bibir itu bergerak menuju leher Naruto, nafasnya memburu tepat di telinga Naruto. "Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang." tubuh Naruto bergidik saat pria itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang!" Itachi melepaskan Naruto dan mendorong gadis itu agar berjalan ke kamarnya. Dalam keadaan yang masih bingung Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi, pria itu menggerakkan tangannya agar Naruto segera pergi ke kamarnya. Naruto pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan sesekali menengok ke belakang mencoba melihat apakah pria itu mengikutinya dan ternyata benar Itachi memang mengikutinya berjalan di belakang gadis itu dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari Naruto.

Ketika melewati ruang tamu, Naruto berpapasan dengan Kakashi, Naruto hendak menghentikan langkahnya namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Itachi.

"Jangan berhenti, terus berjalan ke kamarmu."

Naruto pun hanya menundukan kepalanya kepada Kakashi. "Selamat malam Kakashi-san."

"Selamat malam nona, semoga anda mimpi indah." balas Kakashi di sertai senyumannya.

"Pulanglah ke rumah utama." perintah Itachi pada Kakashi. Ia tak menghentikan langkahnya sekali pun sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi.

"Apa kau ingin aku kesini besok pagi untuk membangunkanmu seperti biasa?"

"Ya.. Jangan terlambat besok pagi aku ada rapat."

"Baiklah."

Pandangan Kakashi tidak lepas dari Naruto dan Itachi. Tuan mudanya terang-terangan mengikuti gadis itu ke kamarnya. Kakashi memutar tubuhnya berjalan ke arah luar, senyuman tak luput dari wajahnya sepanjang perjalanannya pulang ke rumah utama.

Naruto melirik kearah Kakashi yang menghilang dibalik pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi yang masih mengikutinya, wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna saat sadar bahwa Itachi bermaksud mengikutinya sampai ke kamarnya. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk, ia memutar tubuhnya sambil memegang pintu. Melihat Itachi berjalan masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka. Itachi mengambil alih pintu dari tangan Naruto kemudian menutupnya. Ada jeda selama beberapa saat selama mata mereka bertemu, Naruto menekan tangannya di depan dada merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Tatapan tajam Itachi mampu membuatnya tak berkutik, Naruto mundur selangkah saat Itachi maju selangkah, lalu mundur lagi ketika Itachi terus melangkah maju hingga akhirnya kakinya berbenturan dengan tepian tempat tidurnya. Membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Itachi tidak menahannya cepat dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping gadis itu.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan nafsu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya dibawah tekanan bibir dan lidah Itachi, ia menggerang nikmat ketika Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lidah pria itu mulai menyusup masuk untuk mengeksploitasi mulut Naruto. Tangan Itachi bergerak cepat menarik baju Naruto. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya untuk melepaskan baju itu dari kepala Naruto, lalu melemparkan baju itu kesembarang tempat sebelum kembali memagut bibir Naruto. Tangannya meraup payudara Naruto, meremasnya pelan sebelum berubah menjadi remasan-remasan yang penuh dengan tenaga membuat Naruto mendesah semakin sering.

Desahan Naruto membuat Itachi semakin bersemangat untuk mempermainkan tubuh gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak langsung menyerang Naruto. Itachi tahu ini pengalaman pertama untuk Naruto, karena itu ia harus bersabar. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, lalu turun mencium puncak payudara Naruto yang telah ia bebaskan dari kurungan bra.

"Oouughh.. Tachihhh.." Naruto semakin mendesah nikmat dibuatnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika dicium dan di gerayangi seperti ini akan membuatnya begitu melayang.

Itachi menggigit pelan puncak payudara itu, membuat Naruto memekik kaget. Diremasnya rambut Itachi, seolah memberitahu pria itu bahwa ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Itachi terhadap tubuhnya.

Itachi mengerang di sela hisapannya pada payudara Naruto saat mendengar desahan nikmat gadis itu. "Berbaringlah." perintahnya, lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto ditempat tidur. Mengatur posisi gadis itu agar senyaman mungkin di tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan lihai membebaskan Naruto dari sisa pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya membuat tubuh gadis itu kini benar-benar polos dibawahnya.

Itachi membungkuk diatas Naruto, mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu lalu turun ke leher putih gadis itu, melewati payudaranya dan membuat beberapa tanda diperut langsing gadis itu. Naruto membelalakan matanya, terkejut saat Itachi berada diatas perutnya begitu dekat dengan daerah kewanitaannya.

"Tachi, kau mau apa?"

"Sssttt..." Itachi meyentuhkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Naruto, sementara tangannya yang lain melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto. Secara refleks Naruto menutup kakinya ia terlalu malu.

"Jangan takut, lepaskan kakimu."

"Tapi ini memalukan." Naruto menahan tangan Itachi yang berusaha melebarkan kakinya lagi.

"Tak perlu malu, percayalah padaku." ucap Itachi, kemudian mengecup bibir merah Naruto. "Buka kakimu." bisiknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat karena menahan malu, ia tak berani menatap mata pria yang kini tengah menindihnya lalu mulai membuka kedua kakinya. Itachi kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Lidah dan bibirnya mulai bekerja dibagian bawah tubuh Naruto yang paling sensitif. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh, menyiksa dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat merasakan lidah Itachi di bagian kewanitaannya. Tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, lalu mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan Itachi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari tubuhnya, cengkraman tangannya di seprai bertambah kuat saat gelombang kenikmatan itu datang menghampirinya.

Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal setelah pelepasannya. Mata safirnya dapat menangkap sosok Itachi yang kembali membungkuk diatasnya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena cairan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi." ujarnya dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam daerah sensitif milik Naruto, membuat Naruto memekik kaget. Seolah tak puas dengan satu jari, ia kembali memasukkan satu jari yang lainnya. Alis Naruto saling bertaut merasakan sakit di daerah selangkangannya.

"Aku baru memasukkan jariku, tapi kau sudah kesakitan." ujar Itachi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus kubuat terbiasa dengan jariku dulu." lanjutnya dan menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, membuat tiga jari itu sukses bersarang di daerah kewanitaan Naruto. Jari-jari itu terus bekerja mengobrak-ngabrik kewanitaan Naruto, berusaha memperlebarnya agar memudahkan jalan masuknya nanti.

"Aahhkk.." Naruto mendesah lagi, saat pelepasan itu kembali datang. Itachi menarik jari-jarinya yang telah lengket oleh cairan Naruto. Ia oleskan cairan itu pada puting Naruto, sebelum menghisapnya kuat.

"Ouugh.." Naruto mencengkram rambut Itachi saat merasakan hisapan kuat pada bagian putingnya.

"Masukkan, sekarang.. Aahh.." mendengar permohonan Naruto, pria itu segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya sama-sama polos seperti Naruto. Pria itu mulai memasuki Naruto dengan perlahan, ia tau ini pertama untuk Naruto. Hal itu tergambar jelas dari ekspresi kesakitan yang muncul di wajah Naruto. Itachi mencium bibir Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Saat Naruto mulai menikmati ciumannya, ia langsung melesatkan tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. Jerit kesakitan Naruto tertahan oleh bibir Itachi, air mata tampak keluar dari mata safirnya hingga membasahi kedua pipinya. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini sakit." ucap Naruto parau.

"Aku tahu." balas pria itu lidahnya menjilati sisa-sisa air mata yang terdapat di kedua pipi Naruto.

Itachi mendiamkan dirinya sejenak di dalam tubuh Naruto, memberikan waktu kepada Naruto untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya, setelah merasa Naruto mulai menerima keberadaan dirinya ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Naruto menggerang sakit, sebelum akhirnya mendesah nikmat. Rasa sakit itu kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Naruto menggemgam kedua lengan Itachi yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya, bibirnya terus mendesah nikmat membuat Itachi mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Rasa Naruto ternyata lebih nikmat dari rasa wanita-wanita yang pernah ia kencani sebelumnya. Itachi mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuhnya dan Naruto berguncang hebat.

"Aaahhkk... Tachihhh.." desahan Naruto membuat Itachi gila, ia kalungkan kedua kaki Naruto agar melingkari pinggangnya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kau nikmatt Naruhh..." erang pria itu serak. Disela gerakannya ia dapat merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Naruto yang bertambah kuat mencengkram miliknya sepertinya gadis itu akan kembali mendapat pelepasannya karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya mereka bersama mencapai puncak dari kegiatan mereka.

"Aaahh.." erang Naruto saat merasakan benih pria itu yang masuk kedalam rahimnya, tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang dibawah tindihan tubuh Itachi. Nafas mereka berdua tersenggal akibat aktifitas pembuatan bayi yang mereka lakukan. Itachi menggulingkan badannya kesamping, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Naruto. Tangannya melingkari posesif pinggang Naruto.

"Terimakasih." bisiknya sembari mengecup puncak kepala Naruto berkali-kali. Naruto tak menjawabnya ia terlalu lelah, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dalam pelukan posesif sang sulung Uchiha, tak lama Itachi pun ikut terlelap menyusul Naruto.

**Bad Love**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tubuhnya serasa remuk dan bagian selangkangannya terasa sangat sakit. Mukanya memerah saat teringat apa yang telah membuat selangkangannya terasa sangat sakit. Yah... mereka melakukannya. Proses membuat bayi, ia tak pernah tahu jika proses membuat bayi bisa sangat melelahkan,sakit, dan... nikmat disaat bersamaan. Ia mencoba menggerakan badannya, namun sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikan pergerakannya. 'Ini tangan Itachi.' batin Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia memindahkan tangan itu, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Itachi. Ia dudukkan badannya disisi ranjang. Erangan sakit keluar dari bibirnya yang tampak sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman panas Itachi.

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa percintaannya semalam dengan Itachi.

Mata Naruto menatap dengan seksama pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak melihat hampir sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah karya Itachi. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. 'Akhirnya kami telah melakukan proses pembuatan bayi, dan berarti sekarang aku sudah tidak perawan lagi' batin Naruto sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Naruto keluar kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuh rampingnya. Di atas ranjang ia dapat melihat Itachi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Itachi. Bukankah pagi ini pria itu ada rapat. Naruto tahu hal ini saat semalam mendengar percakapan Itachi dan Kakashi.

Hey! Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya saja ia punya telinga yang masih normal jadi jangan salahkan ia bila mendengarnya.

"Tachi, bangun." ujar Naruto sembari mengguncang tubuh pria itu pelan. Itachi menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasa terusik dengan guncangan tangan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit enggan ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris mata yang sekelam malam. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sosok Naruto, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Jujur, dulu ia sempat membayangkan hal ini, saat terbangun dari tidurnya sosok Kyuubi lah yang ingin ia lihat untuk pertama kali. Dan sekarang di depannya tengah berdiri sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi.

Tangan Itachi menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto yang tak siap dengan tarikan tiba-tiba itu kehilangan keseimbangn hingga tubuhnya oleng dan membuat ia sukses jatuh kedalam pelukan Itachi. Pria itu langsung mencium bibir Naruto memagutnya mesra tak lama hanya sebuah ciuman singkat di pagi hari.

"Aku hanya menagih morning kiss ku." ujar pria itu santai, membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

"Cepat mandi sana." ujar Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Itachi kekamar mandi dengan wajah memerah. Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Naruto, sebelum bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For **** : | Ollanara511 | .faris | | Aretabelva | Nara Kamijo | yunaucii | Uchiha ryu'tto | Himura kenshin | Guest | Guest | lia wulan | Guest | Guest | uchihatachibana | uchihaizumi67 | Shikaru51 | opie90 | Jeong Daisuke | Nanako |.**

**.**

**. **

**Eiji Notes**** : Yaampun beneran deh lemonnya ancur banget yah xD. Oh iya chapter ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang pernah Ei baca. Soal scene nikahnya gimana menurut kalian? Bener-bener gaje yah, jujur Ei paling repot bikin scene itu (-.-) Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan...**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash **my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

.

**Summary ****: Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love **

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi datang pagi, sesuai dengan perintah Itachi. Namun, sepertinya ia tak perlu membangunkan pria itu lagi. Karena, sekarang pria itu telah lengkap dengan kemejanya meskipun dasi yang terpasang di lehernya belum terpasang sempurna. Alisnya sedikit bertaut melihat penampilan Itachi, kemeja yang ia pakai tampak seperti bukan gayanya yang biasa.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." sapanya sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi."

"Hari ini anda tampak berbeda." ujar Kakashi dengan penuh keyakinan. Itachi melirikkan matanya sekilas ke arah Kakashi, sebelum bertanya. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Entahlah, anda terlihat lebih segar pagi ini."

"Mungkin karena aku tidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya." jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Yah, mungkin." jawab Kakashi menyetujui perkataan Itachi, sambil tersenyum penuh makna. "Tuan, sarapan sudah siap." ujar Kakashi. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi menuju ruang makan dengan Kakashi yang berjalan mengekorinya dibelakang sambil membawa jas kerja Itachi.

.

.

Di ruang makan terlihat Naruto yang tengah menata makanan diatas meja makan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hari ini ia memasak berbagai makanan kesukaan Itachi. Kegiatan Naruto terhenti ketika menyadari kehadiran Itachi dan Kakashi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Itachi, lalu dengan telaten tangannya mengikat dasi itu. Itachi dan Kakashi tampak terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto. Namun pria itu membiarkannya. Di belakangnya Kakashi yang telah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya menggulum senyum simpul melihat kegiatan roman picisan yang tengah berlangsung di depan matanya. Dalam hatinya ia ikut merasa senang karena kini ada yang memperhatikan tuannya. 'Mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami istri sungguhan, bila tak ada perjanjian konyol itu.' batinnya. Kakashi memang mengetahui perjanjian yang dibuat tuannya dan Naruto. Bahkan, ia pun menolak perjanjian konyol yang ada dipikiran tuannya. Namun, saat melihat mata Itachi yang penuh tekad untuk memiliki anak yang mirip dengan mendiang kekasihnya itu dengan berat hati ia menyetujui perjanjian itu dan mendukung tuannya.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kau sudah siap berangkat ke kantor." Naruto tersenyum hangat saat melihat dasi itu telah terpasang rapi di leher Itachi, membuat Itachi terpaku ditempatnya. Ada perasaan senang yang menggelitik hatinya saat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, namun ia sendiri masih belum bisa menyimpulkan perasaan apa yang membuatnya begitu senang saat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

**Bad Love**

Itachi tampak sibuk mengamati berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia terus berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya, namun pikirannya justru terus tertuju pada Naruto. Wanita yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Ah, bahkan mereka semalam melewatkan malam yang panas. Karena merasa sulit untuk berkonsentrasi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruh berkas-berkas itu di mejanya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya lalu menerawang jauh. Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi, tapi kini Itachi sadar bahwa mereka benar-benar berbeda. Apa mungkin karena rasa mereka berbeda? Dulu, Itachi pernah mencium Kyuubi sekali, dan ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat itu, berbeda dengan Naruto. Hanya dengan mencium Naruto sekali membuat Itachi merasakan bukan perasaan kebahagiaan, tapi lebih kepada perasaan membutuhkan. Entah mengapa bayang-bayang Naruto terus mengusik pikirannya.

Tanpa ia sadari pikirannya melayang membayangkan kegiatan panas mereka malam tadi. Dimana Naruto berada dibawahnya, menggeliat dan mendesah nikmat saat ia menyentuhnya. Itachi segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Jika terus diingat kemungkinan Itachi tidak akan bisa fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya karena ingin segera pulang dan kembali bercinta dengan Naruto. Dengan cepat Itachi bisa kembali berkonsentrasi dan kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas kerjanya.

.

.

**Mansion Uchiha**

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi taman yang ada di mansion ini. Taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya semenjak ia tinggal di mansion ini. Disini tak banyak yang bisa ia kerjakan, karena disini sudah ada banyak pelayan yang telah mengerjakan semuanya. Jujur, ia tak biasa dengan hal ini. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya telah ada yang mengurus. Tapi, ia tak merasa senang sedikitpun, ia lebih nyaman dapat mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Matanya terhenti pada hamparan taman bunga yang ada di mansion ini. Bunga-bunga disini sangat indah dan terawat. Dan yang sedikit membuatnya heran kenapa semua bunga disini adalah bunga tulip? Meskipun dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. 'Tapi siapa yang menyukai bunga tulip? Kaasan tidak mungkin, letak rumah utama dengan mansion ini cukup jauh. Apa mungkin Itachi?' Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan itu. Naruto terkekeh geli membayangkan jika pria dingin seperti Itachi menyukai bunga tulip yang indah ini. Matanya menatap kagum sekeliling taman yang didominasi oleh berbagai macam bunga tulip seperti merah, kuning, oranye, dan putih. Perhatiannya terfokus pada bunga yang menarik perhatiannya. Alisnya berkerut melihat keadaan bunga itu, bunga ini sangat berbeda dengan bunga yang lain, bila bunga yang lain terlihat sangat cantik dan terawat namun bunga ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan bunga yang lain. Yang Naruto herankan apa tukang kebun tidak merawat bunga ini? Karena merasa tak tega melihat kondisi bunga itu yang sangat jauh dari kata 'baik' Naruto memutuskan untuk memotong bunga itu dan menanamnya kembali di pot yang baru.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Sekarang bunga itu telah ia pindahkan pada pot yang baru. Ia siram bunga itu agar cepat tumbuh dan mekar kembali. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah Naruto saat melakukan kegiatan barunya.

**Bad Love**

Tak seperti biasanya Itachi yang terkenal karena worker holic hari ini pulang lebih awal. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Padahal pekerjaannya belum selesai seluruhnya. Matanya memandang kearah jalan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

**Drrtt...Drrtt**

Getaran ponsel pada saku celananya mengalih perhatian Itachi. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang ia tampakan muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Little brother?"

"Aish..Baka Aniiki jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku ini sudah dewasa!" terdengar suara bentakan dari sana. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan adiknya. Sudah dewasa, eh? Apa tidak salah? Melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat jauh dari kata dewasa.

"Otoutou, mana ada orang dewasa yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa dirinya telah dewasa, huh?" ujar Itachi santai, terdengar suara helaan nafas kasar disebrang sana.

"Aaisshh..kau benar-benar menyebalkan baka Aniiki."

"Yah, aku tahu itu." Itachi menampakkan seringainya saat mengatakan itu.

"Dasar. Oh selamat atas pernikahanmu. Ngomong-ngomong gadis mana yang telah mampu mncairkan hatimu yang beku itu?" tanyanya dengan nada usil. Itachi mendengus kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"A-aw, sepertinya dia gadis yang spesial, eh? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis yang telah meluluhkan hatimu itu." ucapnya menggoda sang kakak. Tanpa Itachi sadari semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi pucatnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau akan terpesona saat melihatnya. Dia sangat cantik seperti malaikat." Itachi mendengar suara kekehan dari balik telefon.

"Ahaha, kau tenang saja Aniiki, aku sudah memiliki malaikat ku sendiri dan aku tak mungkin berpaling darinya." suara tegas Sasuke untuk beberapa saat membuat Itachi tertegun, jarang sekali adiknya bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." suaranya sangat tenang seperti seorang kakak yang ikut bahagia saat adiknya telah menemukan orang yang dicintai.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya juga pada Kaasan dan Tousan, setelah skripsiku selesai. Ah, dan kau juga harus memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku." Itachi diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tampaknya adiknya benar-benar serius dengan gadis ini bila sudah memutuskan untuk mempertemukannya pada Kaasan dan Tousan. Sebuah senyum tulus kembali terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku menunggu saat itu." jawabnya.

**Bad Love **

Waktu perjalanan pulang terasa sangat singkat untuk Itachi. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti memasuki mansion mewahnya, ia menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan Naruto. Biasanya gadis itu akan menunggunya pulang dan membawakan tas miliknya, tapi kemana Naruto sekarang? Saat tiba diruang tamu ia dapat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat ia kenali. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Kaasan-nya dan Naruto tengah bercanda gurau, sesekali mereka melempar candaan yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Gadis itu tertawa sangat lepas saat bersama Kaasan-nya. Tawa yang jarang sekali ia lihat selama Naruto tinggal disini. Mereka berdua tampak akrab, seperti sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dan Kaasan-nya terlihat sangat menyukai Naruto. Bagaimana jika Kaasan-nya tahu bahwa ia dan Naruto sebenarnya tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kontrak.

Tapi, apakah benar hanya sebatas itu? Bukankah perasaan manusia dapat berubah?

Tawa Mikoto terhenti saat melihat keberadaan putra sulungnya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Mikoto. Sebuah senyum lembut terbit diwajahnya tanpa ia perintah, tanpa diperintah badannya bergerak menuju Itachi.

"Okaeri..." ucapnya saat berada tepat di depan Itachi. Itachi memandang Naruto dalam diam, entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat saat Naruto mengucapkan itu. Dibelakang mereka Mikoto tampak tersenyum melihat kemesraan Itachi dan Naruto. Ia merasa tak perlu khawatir tak ada yang mengurus Itachi, bukankah sekarang telah ada Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Ia ber-de-hem kecil membuat pasangan itu kembali menatapnya. "Sepertinya sudah malam, Kaasan pulang dulu, ne" ucapnya sembari menghampiri mereka. Sebelum pergi ia memeluk Naruto terlebih dahulu dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu, membuat wajah Naruto merona merah. Alis Itachi bertaut bingung, ia sedikit penasaran pada apa yang dibisikkan Kaasan-nya pada Naruto. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, kini Mikoto beralih menatap Itachi. "Jaga istrimu baik-baik, ne" Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Itachi dan Naruto tengah berada di kamar mereka. Setelah menikah mereka memang tidur bersama. Saat ini, Naruto tengah membantu Itachi melepaskan kemeja pria itu. Setelah kepergian Mikoto, Naruto langsung bertanya pada Itachi apa dia mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu, dan pria itu memilih untuk mandi dulu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya paham setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi. Ia segera bergegas untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan keperluan mandi Itachi yang lain, setelah selesai ia langsung membantu Itachi untuk melepaskan kemejanya.

Tangan Naruto dengan terampil membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja Itachi, sementara pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto. Jujur...Naruto merasa gugup saat Itachi menatapnya seperti ini apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jangtungnya terus berdetak kencang, dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar Itachi tak mendengar suara jangtung-nya.

"Apa Kakashi yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini juga?" tanya Itachi setelah Naruto melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bingung. Seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan itu, Itachi memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku?" tambahnya. Naruto mengangguk paham dengan maksud Itachi. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik gadis itu, mata safirnya memandang polos ke arah Itachi. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena tindakan Kakashi yang melakukan semua ini. Sebelumnya Kakashi memang telah meminta izin padanya agar ia mengurangi pekerjaannya. Dan alasan yang pria itu berikan sangat sulit untuk ia tolak. Kakashi beralasan bahwa ia sudah tidak muda lagi dan ia ingin memiliki sedikit waktu santai. Dan pria itu mengusulkan agar mulai sekarang Naruto lah yang mengurus semua kebutuhan Itachi di rumah dan pria itu hanya mengurus urusan kantor. Sebelum menikah dan bertemu Naruto, yang mengurus segala kebutuhan Itachi adalah Kakashi, pria itu sudah seperti istri Itachi yang mengurus segala kebutuhan Itachi. Namun, kini ia bisa menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, karena sekarang ada Naruto dan itu berarti ia bisa lebih santai.

"Biasanya Kakashi juga menemaniku masuk sampai kamar mandi." ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar, mata safirnya menatap lurus kearah mata oniks Itachi. "Tapi, Kakashi-san bilang aku hanya perlu membantumu melepaskan baju dan menungguimu mandi?" bantah Naruto.

"Dia tidak bilang kau harus memeriksa air panasnya?"

"O-oh..." Naruto mengerti maksud Itachi sekarang, sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena telah salah mengartikan maksud Itachi sebelumnya. Naruto segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan air shower, memeriksa panas air itu dengan tangannya. "Aahh..panas" Naruto secara refleks mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu cepat-cepat menekan dan memutar keran untuk air dingin, ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum memeriksa airnya lagi.

"Sudah cukup hangat." ia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya dan terkesiap kaget karena Itachi sudah melepaskan sisa pakaiannya sendiri dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Tangan putih Itachi memegang pundak Naruto lalu mendorong tubuh sintal gadis itu ke dalam bilik berkaca kamar mandi, membuat tubuh Naruto basah karena guyuran air hangat dari pancuran. Naruto mengerjap kaget lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan bersandar ditembok marmer yang ada dibelakangmya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat tangan Itachi mulai membuka pakaiannya.

"Disambut seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada disambut oleh Kakashi."

Naruto menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan menakjubkan yang ada dihadapannya, mereka sudah basah karena guyuran air dari shower.

"Tapi, Kakashi-san bilang aku tidak harus sampai masuk kedalam sini." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa tercekat ketika tubuhnya dialiri listrik menyambut sentuhan tangan Itachi ditubuhnya.

"Dia juga tidak bilang kita akan bercinta disinikan?" bisik Itachi seduktif disamping telinga Naruto.

"Ha?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sekarang lepaskan bajumu yang sudah basah ini, lalu kita mulai lagi proses membuat bayi." Itachi menunduk dan mencium Naruto dengan menggebu seperti kemarin malam. Suara desahan dan erangan terus keluar dari bibir mereka. Itachi berhasil membebaskan Naruto dari pakaiannya yang sudah basah, menumpuk pakaian itu dilantai marmer kamar mandi.

Air hangat yang keluar dari shower membuat pergulatan mereka semakin panas, gerakan tangan Itachi mengusap dan membelai dengan tergesa-gesa. Uap panas menyelimuti mereka meninggalkan embun disekeliling dinding kaca bilik kecil itu. Tidak ingin bermain-main, karena tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin dipuaskan Itachi mengangkat Naruto kedalam gendongannya, mengalungkan kaki Naruto pada pinggangnya. Didorongnya tubuh Naruto hingga punggung gadis itu membentur tembok bermarmer. Miliknya yang memang sejak tadi sudah tegang mulai memasuki lubang hangat milik Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sekali lagi milik Itachi memasuki tubuhnya. Rasanya memang tidak sesakit yang pertama, tapi Naruto tetap saja terkesiap kaget karena tiba-tiba merasa penuh di bawahnya. Itachi mengerang karena Naruto masih sesempit kemarin, mendesah lega setelah berhasil masuk seutuhnya. Itachi mulai bergerak dengan tekanan yang cepat dan memabukkan.

Naruto menumpukan tangannya di bahu Itachi, merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi seiring pergerakan tubuh mereka. Desahan dan erangan nikmat menyertai kegiatan mereka. Itachi mencium Naruto ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu menghampirinya, dengan sekali dorongan Itachi pun sampai pada pelepasannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang datang sedetik sebelum Itachi. Sekali lagi Naruto merasakan cairan hangat Itachi memasuki rahimnya. Mungkin setelah ini Naruto benar-banar akan hamil.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Itachi melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto dan menurunkan kaki gadis itu kembali hingga menginjak lantai. "Maaf aku menyerangmu seperti ini." ujar Itachi menyesal.

Naruto menatap Itachi takjub. Pria ini minta maaf padanya? "Tak apa" jawab Naruto, apa lagi yang harus ia jawab?

"Sekarang kau harus ikut mandi bersamaku." ucap Itachi sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, menyemprotkan sabun cair ditangannya kemudian menggosoknya dengan kedua tangan hingga berbusa. Itachi mengusapkan tangannya yang berbusa di tubuh Naruto, tangan, perut, lengan, hingga ke payudara gadis itu. Itachi berlama-lama menyabuni payudara Naruto, semalam ia tidak melihat dengan jelas, istrinya memiliki lekukan yang indah, payudara penuh yang bisa memenuhi tangannya.

Itachi menarik pinggang Naruto hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya. Itachi sudah menegang lagi hanya dengan memandangi tubuh Naruto. "Sekali lagi, setelahnya kita akan benar-benar mandi." setelah mengucapkkan itu, Itachi mendaratkan ciumannya. Dan sekali lagi bercinta dengan Naruto.

Kegiatan mereka baru benar-benar terhenti saat tubuh polos mereka sudah benar-benar kedinginan. Itachi menggendong tubuh lemas Naruto menuju ranjang mereka, ia yakin gadis itu tak mampu berjalan sendiri karena gerakannya yang brutal. Diselimutinya tubuh polos Naruto, matanya mengamati wajah cantik istrinya dalam diam. Dimulai dari matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang merah menggoda. Dan gadis ini benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang indah, meskipun sudah beberapa kali melihatnya, ia selalu terpesona melihat tubuh polos itu. Apalagi saat kedua pipi putih istrinya merona merah setiap kali ia mengajaknya bercinta. Ia baringkan tubuhnya yang masih polos disamping Naruto, memeluk posesif gadis itu dari belakang. Ia terlalu malas untuk berpakaian, terlalu lelah. Tak lama ia pun ikut menyusul Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For **** :**** | | hanazawa kay | Pena Bulu | za hime | ollanara511 | Nara Kiki | Hyull | minyak tanah | Cho Sihyun | miskiyatuleviana |yukiko senju | .faris | Atarashi ryuuna | | yunaucii | kyujaena | Guest | Riena Okazaki | kawaii | Guest | .739 | Guest | Kaname | Dewi15 | shanzec | Guest | Tico Michaelis | Guest | .**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

**.**

.

**Summary**** : Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

.

.

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah gorden tersebut seolah memberi tahu sang pemilik kamar bahwa pagi telah tiba.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan itu. Sosok yang pertama ditangkap olehnya adalah seorang pria tampan yang terbaring disampingnya. Suaminya. Uchiha Itachi. Itachi tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup dengan kepala yang menoleh kesamping tepat ke arahnya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi tingkat ketampanan suaminya justru dengan posisi seperti ini ia tampak terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat cara tidur Itachi yang tampak seperti bayi begitu polos dan sangat menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Keadaan mereka berdua masih sama seperti semalam, mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan 'polos' tanpa sehelai benang pun yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan keadaannya maupun Itachi. Bahkan ia tak merasa malu sedikitpun, lagipula untuk apa dia merasa malu toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi melihat tubuh polosnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang menyebabkan keadaannya polos seperti sekarang. Kemarin, setelah pulang dari kantor Itachi langsung menyerangnya. Ah, Naruto yakin setelah ini dia pasti akan benar-benar hamil.

Mata safir Naruto terus mengawasi wajah Itachi dimulai dari kening pria itu yang selalu berkerut jika menghadapi masalah, mata oniks yang selalu waspada dan memandang tajam pada orang yang baru di kenalnya dan hidung mancung pria itu. Tatapan Naruto terkunci pada bibir Itachi, bibir itulah yang merebut ciuman pertamanya, bibir itu jugalah yang telah membuat tanda kepemilikan hampir di setiap senti tubuhnya, mengklaim bahwa Naruto hanya milik Itachi seorang. Tangan Naruto terangkat mengusap bibir yang telah banyak membuat tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya itu. Entah ia mendapat dorongan dari mana, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar ingin mencium bibir itu.

Naruto bergeser mendekati tubuh Itachi, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dan Itachi.

**Cup Cup Cup**

Naruto mengecup bibir itu beberapa kali. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya setelah ia berhasil melakukan keinginannya. Ia menatap lama wajah Itachi namun kali ini dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Itachi sebagai suaminya, meskipun ia sadar pernikahan mereka hanya sebatas 'perjanjian' namun Itachi selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat pria ini.

"Kau sudah puas memandangi wajahku?" Naruto mengerjap kaget mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, itu berarti dari tadi pria ini sudah bangun dan Itachi sadar bahwa dia telah mencuri ciuman Itachi diam-diam?

"Kau memang perlu di hukum Uchiha Naruto, karena telah berani menggodaku." ucapnya lagi. Naruto menatap Itachi bingung mendengar ucapan pria itu, seolah mengerti akan tatapan Naruto, pria itu menarik tangan Naruto lalu mengarahkannya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini telah menegang sempurna. Mata Naruto membulat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang menegang di bawah sana. 'Ah, kenapa dia mudah sekali bangkit' batin Naruto sedikit jengkel. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan proses pembuatan bayi pukul dua pagi dan sekarang pria ini ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Aahhkk..." Naruto menjerit kaget saat Itachi memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Pria itu mencium Naruto mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit gadis itu meskipun Naruto sudah beberapa kali ia masuki namun milik Naruto tetap terasa sempit seperti saat pertama kali ia masuki. Itachi terus melumat bibir Naruto dalam sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah membuat mereka melenguh nikmat.

**Bad Love **

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Kakashi berhenti tepat di halaman depan mansion mewah ini. Kakashi melangkah memasuki mansion mewah itu di tangannya ia membawa bahan-bahan makanan untuk kebutuhan Naruto dan Itachi tak lupa dengan membawa beberapa buku pesanan Naruto. Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan semenjak kedatangan Naruto pekerjaannya terasa lebih ringan, ia hanya perlu mengurus dan membantu Itachi tentang urusan kantor atau hanya bertugas ketika persediaan makanan di mansion ini sudah habis. Jujur, Kakashi benar-benar terkejut mendapati tuan mudanya itu sama sekali tidak protes maupun mengeluh tentang Naruto. Dan Kakashi bisa langsung menebak kalau gadis itu sudah pandai mengurus Itachi, atau dia memang pandai mengurus seorang suami?

Kakashi melangkah masuk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling mansion. Alisnya bertaut bingung melihat keadaan mansion yang tampak sangat sepi. Ia tahu betul hari ini hari minggu hari dimana orang-orang bermalas-malasan dan bangun siang. Tapi, setaunya tuan mudanya itu bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Yang ia tahu Itachi tak pernah bangun siang meskipun ia tidur larut malam ataupun karena hari libur. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menaruh semua bahan makanan itu. Karena tak menemukan Itachi maupun Naruto disini ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto di kamar gadis itu untuk memberikan buku-buku pesanan Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa kau di dalam?" masih tak ada jawaban membuat Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya bingung sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pekikkan Naruto dari dalam kamar, ia pun bergegas mendekati kamar itu namun saat tangannya akan membuka kenop pintu, ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuat tangannya mengambang di udara. Mulanya ia merasa khawatir saat mendengar suara pekikkan Naruto takut Naruto terjatuh atau terpeleset, namun kemudian tangan itu berhenti ketika ia juga mendengar suara erangan Itachi dari dalam kamar.

Kakashi membuka mulutnya berbentuk seperti huruf 'O' lalu mengatupkannya rapat-rapat. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tidak perlu di lihat lagi ia tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Suara nafas yang tersenggal-senggal memenuhi kamar Naruto. Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang dengan Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya. Nafas Naruto yang menderu menyapu permukaan bahu kokohnya, gadis itu jelas kelelahan. Tentu saja lelah karena Itachi memintanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan puncak kepuasan dari kegiatan mereka. Itachi menaikkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kanannya merapikan rambut Naruto yang tampak berantakan akibat proses pembuatan bayi mereka. Disisirnya rambut itu menggunakan jari-jarinya, setelah merasa cukup rapih ia peluk Naruto erat. "Kau semakin pandai bercinta." bisikkan kata-kata vulgar itu membuat Naruto meremang dan merona malu. Bagaimana ia tidak menjadi pandai, jika Itachi dengan ahli dan piawai mengajarinya. Naruto bahkan tidak tau ada posisi-posisi yang membuatnya tercengang dan mendapat kenikmatan lebih. Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah pagi." ujar Naruto mengingatkan dan mendapati anggukan setuju dari Itachi. "Kau ingin mandi atau sarapan dulu?" tanyanya.

"Mandi." jawabnya singkat. Naruto mengangguk paham. Pelan-pelan Naruto melepas tautannya dengan Itachi. Itachi mendesis pelan saat Naruto melepas tautan mereka berdua. Naruto melangkah dengan tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Itachi. Itachi menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sungguh aneh pikirnya, sebelumnya ia tak pernah di hampiri desakkan untuk meniduri seseorang sekuat ini. Tidak bisa di hitung lagi sudah berapa kali Itachi bercinta dengan Naruto. Dan ia sadar betul kegiatan bercinta itu bukan hanya untuk proses pembuatan bayi mereka, tapi lebih kepada keinginan pribadi Itachi. Entahlah, mungkin karena hormon seksual di dalam tubuh Itachi sedang meningkat sehingga membuat pria itu ingin menjamah Naruto.

**Bad Love**

"Ojii-san, kau sudah datang?" Naruto terkejut mendapati Kakashi yang sudah ada di dapur.

"Ne, kau baru bangun?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu..." Naruto hendak membantah namun menghentikan bantahannya, sadar bahwa penampilannya belum rapih sempurna. Naruto menyisipkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya lalu berjalan ke arah washtafel.

"Itu, aku kesiangan." jawabnya canggung. Kakashi menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia berpura-pura tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Naru, ini buku-buku yang kau pesan kemarin." Kakashi memberikan beberapa buku tentang tanaman kepada Naruto.

"Ah, terimakasih ojii-san." Naruto tersenyum senang menerima buku-buku itu.

Naruto mulai menyiapkan pakaian santai rumahan untuk Itachi lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Itachi.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan ia ingin makan apa." ucap Naruto lesu menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Masakkan apapun yang kau buat tuan muda pasti akan menyukainya." ucap Kakashi menyemangati Naruto.

"Baiklah..." jawab Naruto, ia dengan terampil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"Ojii-san, duduklah sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu teh." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakkan yang sedang ia buat. Dengan patuh Kakashi menuruti perintah Naruto, dari awal bertemu Naruto ia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto adalah gadis yang baik, karena itu ia sangat setuju akan hubungan Itachi dan Naruto. Ia bahkan telah membuat beberapa rencana untuk membuat hubungan Itachi dan Naruto menjadi semakin dekat.

"Kakashi kau sudah datang?" suara Itachi terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap terkejut pada baju yang di gunakan Itachi. Bukan baju yang aneh memang, hanya pakaian santai rumahan biasa. Tapi...melihat tuan mudanya berpakaian beda dari biasanya membuatnya merasa aneh dan memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Seorang direktur muda yang biasanya selalu memakai jas kebesarannya kini hanya memakai pakaian rumahan biasa, jadi wajar kan bila reaksinya sedikit berlebihan? Mata Kakashi tak lepas memandang ke arah Itachi hingga pria itu duduk di meja makan.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya ia berjalan santai menghampiri mereka berdua dengan semangkuk nasi dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Setelah itu ia menuangkan segelas air hangat dan menaruhnya di depan Itachi. Itachi meminum air hangat itu dengan santai seolah hal itu memang telah menjadi kebiasaannya. Kakashi terdiam memandangi kegiatan itu. Naruto benar-benar melakukannya? Ia benar-benar menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Itachi bahkan sampai hal-hal yang paling kecil?

Itachi memandang Naruto yang tengah mengambil lauk pauk untuknya dalam diam. Dia sangat menikmati kegiatan ini, sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali Naruto menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan pakaiannya, mengikatkan dasinya bahkan sampai hal-hal kecil yang selalu Naruto perhatikan. Ia menyukainya. Sangat. Semua perhatian yang Naruto berikan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sebelumnya ia selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dan anehnya ia tak pernah menolak atau marah pada pilihan Naruto walau tak jarang pilihan baju gadis itu tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, namun ia tak marah justru dengan senang hati memakainya dan ia pun tak tau kenapa.

Naruto mulai menuangkan sup miso yang baru di buatnya. Keningnya berkerut mencium aroma tajam dari sup tersebut, sebisa mungkin ia menahan desakkan di dalam perutnya yang minta di muntahkan. Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup tutup panci itu.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa?" Kakashi bertanya khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Ada yang salah dengan sup ini. Baunya tidak enak." Kakashi berdiri menghampiri Naruto, lalu membuka tutup panci itu dan menghirup aromanya. "Baunya tidak enak kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini terlihat lezat, dan baunya juga enak. Naru-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aromanya membuatku mual." jawab Naruto dengan kening berkerut ia mengambil tutup panci dari tangan Kakashi lalu menutup sup itu. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gejala seperti ini...mungkinkah?

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam mencoba mengamati kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan pergi membeli alat tes kehamilan." ucap Kakashi. "Sekarang aku permisi tuan muda." ucapnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Apa maksud Kakashi tadi? Apa maksudnya saat ini ia tengah hamil? Naruto mulai menghitung dalam hati kapan terakhir kali ia datang bulan, memang sudah lama ia menyadari telat datang bulan, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadari jika di dalam perutnya ada sesuatu yang sedang terbentuk. Pelan-pelan matanya melirik ke arah Itachi lalu kearah perutnya yang masih tampak datar. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Itachi sama sepertinya yang juga merasa terkejut.

Itachi berdehem. Mencoba mengusai dirinya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter pribadiku untuk mengecek kebenarannya."

**Krieeett...**

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya, ditangannya ia membawa segelas susu hangat. Bukan susu yang biasa ia minum melainkan susu untuk ibu hamil. Matanya menatap sekeliling kamar, alisnya bertaut heran karena tak melihat kehadiran Naruto di kamar tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjang lalu menaruh susu itu diatasnya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar ia mendengar suara tertahan Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Itachi berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat Naruto yang tengah membungkuk di depan washtafel dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya, wajah Naruto tampak sangat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi khawatir, ia memegang tengkuk Naruto lalu memijatnya pelan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karena sudah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, sesungguhnya ia tampak tak begitu suka melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti menahan sakit. 'Apa hamil begitu menyakitkan?' itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Tak usah.." cegah Naruto cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi pada wanita hamil di awal-awal kehamilannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, jika kau tak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya pada Kaasan."

Itachi masih mengerutkan alisnya, ia masih khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat pucat. "Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Apa ada hal yang kau inginkan?" Naruto memandang ragu ke arah Itachi ia bimbang ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ia inginkan.

"Itu..Anooo.." Naruto menyampirkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapan Itachi. Sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ia inginkan, namun ia masih bimbang untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakanlah"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu di taman belakang."

**Bad Love**

Seulas senyum tak lepas dari wajah Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia karena Itachi mau memenuhi permintaannya. Menemaninya jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga yang berada di belakang mansion Uchiha ini.

"Apa kau tidak pegal dari tadi terus tersenyum seperti itu?" Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan istriku benar-benar cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu, bukan malah mengatakan yang sebaliknya." jawab Naruto sebal, sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Emosi dan sifat Naruto jadi sedikit sensitif sekarang. Biasanya gadis ini tampak sangat tegang bila ada di dekatnya seolah tengah menghadapi bos garang yang bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Namun, sekarang?

"Kau suka disini?"

"Ya, disini nyaman dan bunga-bunga tulip disini juga indah." ucapnya tersenyum sembari menatap Itachi dengan mata yang berbinar memancarkan aura bahagianya. Hati Itachi terenyuh melihat wajah bahagia istrinya. Dalam hati ia berjanji tak akan membuat wajah bahagia itu menghilang dari wajah cantik istrinya.

"Kau tau? Kyuubi juga sangat menyukai bunga, terutama bunga tulip. Dulu, ia juga sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya di taman ini. Dia bilang bunga tulip itu tak hanya indah, namun setiap warnanya melambangkan makna yang berbeda." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menceritakan tentang mendiang kekasihnya. Dari awal Naruto memang penasaran gadis seperti apa Kyuubi itu? Apa gadis itu cantik? Apa gadis itu baik? Dan seberapa mirip wajahnya dengan gadis bernama Kyuubi itu? itulah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dalam otaknya namun ia tak pernah berani menanyakannya secara langsung, ia masih tau batasannya dan ia sadar betul posisinya bagi Itachi. Jujur, hati kecil Naruto merasa iri melihat seberapa besar cinta yang di berikan Itachi pada gadis itu. Meski gadis itu telah pergi, namun kenangannya selalu hidup dalam hati Itachi. Pria ini bahkan rela menyewa perempuan sepertinya untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya, dengan alasan karena wajah mereka mirip.

Mereka berhenti tepat di hamparan bunga tulip kuning. "Ia pernah bilang bahwa cinta kami seperti bunga tulip kuning. Kau tau artinya? Cinta yang tak ada harapan. Meski aku terus meyakinkannya namun dalam hatiku...aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Penyakit itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya tapi senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya saat bersamaku. Padahal dia sedang merasakan sakit akibat kanker otak yang ia derita. Namun, ia selalu menampakan senyumnya saat bersamaku...seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia kuat menghadapi semua ini. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan tak suka melihat ia menderita terlalu lama karena penyakit itu hingga mengambilnya dari sisiku." Naruto memandang Itachi dalam diam, mata pria itu memancarkan kesakitan yang telah lama ia pendam.

"Kau lihat bunga itu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Itu, bunga yang dulu ia tanam kembali. "Sebelum di pergi dia memberiku bunga itu. Bunga Hyacinth. Aku pikir ia tengah meledekku lewat bunga itu karena tak berhasil menjadi kekasih yang baik. Bunga itu mati sama seperti hatiku yang mati saat melihatnya mati." tatapan terluka Itachi membuat hati Naruto berdenyit nyeri, ia tak suka melihat tatapan itu. Pria ini sekarang tampak begitu rapuh. Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, setidaknya untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang Itachi berikan padanya, yah hanya untuk itu tidak lebih. Batinnya mengukuhkan. Diusapnya lengan atas Itachi lembut berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya lewat usapan itu, berharap dengan usapannya Itachi sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri disini. Naruto tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Itachi mata safirnya memandang lembut ke arah mata oniks yang tampak tengah menahan rasa sakit itu. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan kehangatannya lewat tatapan itu.

"Kau mungkin salah mengartikan maksudnya Tachi..." ucapnya lirih hampir menyerupai bisikkan. "Bunga Hyacinth bukanlah bunga yang melambangkan kekecewaan. Bunga itu seperti awal yang baru, kurasa lewat bunga ini ia ingin kau memulai hidup yang baru, menjalani hidupmu lagi. Ia tak ingin kau terus merasa terluka karena rasa bersalahmu kepadanya, justru sebaliknya ia berharap kau dapat memulai awal yang baru dan menemukan kebahagianmu lagi. Kyuubi dia...kurasa benar-benar mencintaimu. Bahkan, di saat-saat terakhirnya pun ia masih memikirkanmu..." Naruto membingkai wajah Itachi, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Ia melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajah Itachi. Pria itu kini tampak terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto barusan. Mata oniks itu memandang Naruto lama dalam diam.

"Naru..." Naruto menggumam sebagai jawaban, matanya balas menatap Itachi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pria itu.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini sudah banyak yang terjadi diantara kita. Bukan hanya satu dua hal yang berubah dan aku pun sudah memikirkannya. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, istriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya karena perjanjian dalam kontrak itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu mu." potong Itachi saat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Naruto. Ia sadar ini begitu mendadak dan terkesan tiba-tiba. Tapi itu salah, ia memang sudah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Meskipun ia belum merasakan getaran cinta saat bersama Naruto namun saat bersama gadis ini ia merasa nyaman dan ia rasa Naruto adalah orang yang paling tepat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

**Bad Love**

Makan malam kali ini tampak ramai karena kehadiran nenek Chiyo dan kedua orang tua Itachi. Saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Naruto dari Kakashi, mereka segera memutuskan untuk berkunjung kemari. Mikoto tak henti memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto, ia merasa senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki cucu dan menjadi seorang nenek. Fugaku dan nenek Chiyo tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Makan malam berjalan hangat, setelah selesai makan malam mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Berkumpul bersama di selingi dengan candaan dan gurauan Mikoto yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Naru-chan. Ah iya, tadi Kaasan membeli ini." Mikoto dengan semangat memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Naruto. Bingkisan itu berisi benang wol dengan berbagai warna yang indah, bahannya terasa sangat lembut di kulit tak lupa dengan jarum jait khusus untuk merajut. "Kaasan tau kau suka merajut. Karena itu Kaasan memberikan ini. Kau bisa membuat baju-baju bayi yang lucu dengan ini. Kau tau? Baju pertama seorang bayi sangatlah penting. Apalagi jika baju itu buatan ibunya." ucap Mikoto menambahkan. Naruto tersenyum haru menerima pemberian Mikoto. Mikoto sangat baik pada Naruto dan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto memandang keluar ke arah jendela kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung dengan batu safir berbentuk hati pemberian neneknya. Sebelum mereka semua pulang, neneknya memberikan sebuah kalung untuknya.

"Maaf, karena nenek tak bisa memberimu banyak. Tapi, nenek ingin memberikan ini padamu." nenek Chiyo memberikan sebuah kalung pada Naruto lalu membantu memakaikannya.

"Ini adalah kalung mendiang ibumu, kuharap kau suka Naru.." tambahnya, Naruto memeluk neneknya sayang.

"Nenek kau ini bicara apa? Apapun pemberian nenek, Naru pasti menyukainya." ujarnya sembari tersenyum bahagia. Hati nenek Chiyo terenyuh mendengar penuturan cucunya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki Naruto sebagai cucunya.

Sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tak baik merenung malam-malam." Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas hangat Itachi karena pria itu berbicara tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan penuh perhatian dari Itachi. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia malam ini. Tachi, kau tau? Semua yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini terasa seperti mimpi. Yah, mimpi indah di musim semi. Semuanya terlalu indah untukku. Dan aku sangat takut, saat aku terbangun nanti mimpi indah ini akan berakhir." bukannya menjawab ucapan Naruto pria itu justru mulai menjilat-jilat leher putih Naruto di selingi dengan kecupan-kecupan sensualnya. Naruto mengerang merasakan rangsangan Itachi pada bagian lehernya.

"Tachihh..hen-tikan..." pinta Naruto sedikit mendesah. Jemarinya mencengkram erat tangan Itachi yang melingkari pinggangnya, mencoba mencari pelampiasan atas rangsangan yang di berikan suaminya.

"Kau merasakannya bukan? Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Jika perlu kita bercinta sekarang juga untuk membuatmu yakin." ucapan Itachi yang dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya bercinta membuat pipi putihnya merona malu. 'Kenapa dia mudah sekali mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu.' batin Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukan Itachi. "Sayang sekali tuan Uchiha, tapi untuk hari ini jatahmu sudah habis. Ah, badanku bahkan masih terasa sakit akibat ulahmu." ungkap Naruto sembari menggerakan badannya yang terasa sakit. Itachi mendengus melihat Naruto yang secara halus menolaknya, namun ia tak marah. Ia berjalan menghampiri istrinya lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style ke ranjang mereka.

"Baiklah kali ini kau menang Uchiha Naruto. Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu." Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan lalu memberikan beberapa kecupan pada Itachi yang tengah berjalan sambil menggendongnya. Itachi mengeram menerima kecupan-kecupan Naruto, gadisnya benar-benar menggodanya. Apa ia tidak tau sentuhan sekecil apapun yang Naruto berikan padanya telah membuat monster kecilnya menegang di bawah sana? Ia balas mengecup Naruto. Lalu setelah sampai pada ranjang ia baringkan tubuh Naruto. Di sesapnya bibir Naruto sebentar, namun di luar dugaan Naruto justru balas mencium Itachi dengan semangat. Sepertinya kehamilannya benar-benar merubah sikap Naruto menjadi lebih sedikit agresif. Itachi mengerang karena Naruto dengan semangat menyesap bibirnya. Ia melepas dengan enggan ciuman itu. "Jangan menggodaku, kau sudah membuat monster di bawah sana menegang, honey." ucapnya memperingatkan Naruto. Naruto sedikit kecewa karena Itachi memutus secara sepihak ciuman mereka, namun ia menggangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Baiklah, lagi pula bukankah besok kau ada rapat penting jadi kau tak boleh terlambat." Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur dengan Itachi yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, tak jarang tangannya mengusap lembut perut Naruto yang kini tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Buah hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For**** : | riena okazaki89 | yukiko senju | Pena Bulu | zukie1157 | ini dee | nurhasanah putri 146 | Arum Junnie | Dewi15 | sivanya anggarada | Arnygs | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | yunjae q | Aiko Michishige | Nara Kiki | yunaucii | Guest | Uchiha ryu'tto | kaname | kagome | uchihaizumi67 | shikaru51 | Nara kamijo | Guest2 | Guest3 | Guest4 | Guest5 | Guest6 | Olla | Najiha Hizaki Anzu | Nisa Yagami | funny bunny blaster | Guest7 | Guest8 | Naru kawai | .**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes**** : Akhirnya bisa update fic ini, ada yang kangen ama fic ini? (^o^) Seneng bisa nyatuin mereka berdua di chapter ini xD. Ah iya, soal penyakit Kyuubi Ei bener-bener ngarang, jadi jangan nanya tentang masalah penyakit itu yah... xD. Ada yang tau bunga Hyacinth? Bagi yang udah baca True Love pasti gak asing kan ama nama bunga itu (^o^) Ada yang nanya malaikat Sasuke itu Naru bukan? Silahkan kalian tebak sendiri :p. Oh iya konflik feelnya kurang dapet kah? :o. Gomen, Ei emang gak terlalu pinter nyiptain suasana yang kuat. Tapi Ei udah berusaha semampu Ei, semoga gak mengecewakan kalian... :3. Jujur aja, awalnya Ei niatnya update fic ini tar tanggal satu, tapi gak papa lah sekarang juga xD. Mumpung lagi libur dan ada waktu buat ngetik xD. Gomen kalo pertanyaannya ada yang gak ke jawab tapi Ei baca semua kok :3.**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eiji Note : ****Eumm... hay adakah yang masih nunggu fic aneh ini? Gomen, updatenya kayaknya lebih lama dari kemaren ya? Akhir-akhir ini Ei sering sakit jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis (-.-) Ei itu jarang sakit tapi sekali sakit lamaaaa banget :3 jadi tolong di maklumi ya (^o^) Chapter ini lumayan panjang semoga kalian gak bosen ya bacanya (^o^) Oh iya Ei dah bikin poster fic buat semua FF Ei, tapi belum sempet di pasang, kalo ada yang mau liat kalian bisa liat di fb Ei (^o^)**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fic is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be** Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont** Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

.

.

**Summary ****: Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi membuat Itachi mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Setelah mulai bisa membiasakan diri ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dari dekat jendela.

"Tachi, kau harus bangun. Bukankah hari ini kau ada rapat?" Itachi tak menjawab ia justru kembali bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Naruto berdecak kesal melihat sikap Itachi. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Kenapa dia jadi sangat pemalas hari ini? Mau tak mau Naruto berjalan menghampiri Itachi untuk membangunkan pria itu.

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada rapat? Kau tidak boleh terlambat." Itachi hanya bergumam tidak jelas dari balik selimut sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, sepertinya anak kita akan menjadi pemalas jika sikap Tousan-nya seperti ini." Itachi dengan sigap menyingkirkan selimutnya begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dia tersenyum hangat kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Itachi tak beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia justru menatap Naruto lama membuat sang gadis yang menjadi objek tatapannya salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menutupi semburat kemerahan yang tampak kontras di kulit putihnya. Sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Itachi melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah akibat tatapannya.

"Kau melewatkan sesuatu, honey." ujar Itachi santai sembari melipat tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Alis Naruto bertaut bingung mendengar ucapan Itachi, seingatnya tidak ada yang ia lupakan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang ia lupakan.

"Apa yang aku lupakan? Seingatku aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, menyiapkan sarapan,menyiapkan pakaian kantormu, dan mengingatkanmu tentang rapat penting pagi ini." ujar Naruto yakin, karena seingatnya memang tidak ada yang ia lupakan. Itachi berdecak kesal melihat Naruto yang sepertinya belum paham 'maksudnya'.

"Morning kiss. Kau melewatkan morning kiss ku." Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Itachi, ayolah ini masih pagi dan pria ini sudah meminta sebuah ciuman? Yah, meskipun Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan memberikannya. Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Itachi, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada Itachi tepat di bibir pria itu. Namun, saat akan melepas kecupan singkat itu, tangan Itachi justru melingkari pinggang ramping Naruto membuat Naruto tak berkutik dalam kungkuhannya. Bibir Itachi mulai melumat bibir Naruto, ciuman kali ini lebih terkesan lembut seolah lewat ciuman ini Itachi ingin menyampaikan perasaannya, sebuah hisapan pada bibir bawah Naruto memgakhiri ciuman pagi mereka. Naruto merunduk malu setelah ciuman itu, entah mengapa setiap kali Itachi menciumnya wajahnya pasti akan memerah dan sebuah gelenyar hangat akan menjalari hatinya.

"Kau manis jika sedang merona seperti itu." bisik Itachi sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Naruto menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Setelah merasa cukup ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Naruto bersenandung kecil sembari menyiapkan meja makan untuk sarapannya dan Itachi hari ini. Ia tersenyum puas melihat masakannya yang telah tersusun rapih diatas meja makan. Sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, tak perlu menengok pun ia sudah tau pemilik tangan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya. Ah, Naruto rasanya tak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat kata suami. Sungguh dalam khayalannya pun ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Pernikahan yang di dasari tanpa cinta dan lebih terkesan pada keterpaksaan ini pada awalnya kini telah berubah menjadi pernikahan yang dia impikan.

"Hari ini kau memasak banyak." Naruto bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Jika begini terus aku yakin dalam beberapa bulan ke depan aku pasti akan menderita obesitas." Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Itachi.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam, namun kesan hangat sangat kentara di ruang makan ini. Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto memasangkan dasi Itachi yang belum terpasang sempurna hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Setelah merasa penampilan Itachi telah rapih, Naruto mengantar Itachi sampai depan pintu mansion Uchiha.

"Hati-hati dan jangan lupa makan bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu." Itachi tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. "Kau juga jangan lupa minum vitamin yang dokter berikan untukmu." Naruto mengangguk, sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu."

**Bad Love**

**Bulan ke empat**

Kini usia kehamilan Naruto telah memasuki bulan ke empat. Naruto tengah bersantai di ruang tengah keluarga sembari menonton acara televisi kesukaannya atau mungkin lebih tepat film kartun kesukaannya. Tak jarang Naruto tertawa melihat adegan konyol film tersebut.

**Ting...Tong...**

Suara bel rumah mengalihkan fokus Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kaasan." Mikoto langsung berhambur memeluk Naruto begitu pintu terbuka.

"Kaasan merindukanmu Naru." ujarnya setelah melepas pelukan itu. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya. "Aku juga Kaasan."

"Naru ayo ikut Kaasan?"

"E-eh, kemana Kaasan?"

"Kita akan membeli baju hamil untukmu. Jadi cepat kau ganti baju."

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir disebuah toko yang menjual baju-baju untuk ibu hamil. Mata Naruto tak bisa berhenti menatap kagum kearah baju-baju yang ada di toko ini, hanya satu kata yang mampu menggambarkanmya. Indah. Tak hanya desain bajunya yang indah namun kain yang di gunakan untuk membuat baju ini juga sangatlah halus di kulit. Ia yakin harga baju-baju disini pastilah sangat mahal mengingat kualitasnya yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"Naru, bagaimana dengan baju ini." Naruto memandang baju yang ditunjukan oleh Mikoto, baju berwarna pink soft itu memang sangat manis meski desainnya terlihat sederhana namun desain baju ini seolah menggambarkan kesederhanaan dan kehangatan seorang ibu. Naruto mengangguk setuju, Mikoto tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang tampak menyukai baju pilihannya.

Setelah puas membeli beberapa baju ibu hamil mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah restoran tradisional jepang. Mikoto memesan banyak makanan seperti teriyaki, tempura, shabu-shabu, dan sukiyaki. Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat menikmati makanannya. Mikoto memang sengaja memesan banyak makanan, mengingat nafsu makan wanita hamil memang lebih besar dari biasanya. Setelah selesai mengisi perut mereka, Mikoto mengajak Naruto pergi ke salon kecantikan.

"Sebagai wanita terutama seorang istri kita harus tampil lebih cantik terutama di depan suami kita." itulah yang Mikoto katakan sebelum mengajak Naruto pergi ke salon. Mereka melakukan berbagai perawatan kecantikan yang Naruto sendiri pun tak terlalu ingat namanya. Jujur saja, Naruto sendiri bisa di bilang sangat jarang pergi ke salon untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia memang pernah pergi ke salon beberapa kali itupun atas dasar ajakan sahabatnya Ino, namun ia tak tau ada berbagai macam perawatan kecantikan yang baru dikenalnya. Seperti sekarang mereka tengah melakukan spa tubuh. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sangat nyaman dan rileks. Dia memang tak biasa memanjakan tubuhnya seperti ini karena alasan sibuk mencari uang. Namun, Naruto merasa sangat bersyukur karena sekarang ia bisa merasakannya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ketika mereka selesai memanjakan tubuhnya di salon. Naruto merasa sangat senang hari ini, Mikoto benar-benar membuatnya merasa mendapat sosok kasih sayang seorang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan.

**Bad Love**

**Bulan ke lima**

Usia kehamilan Naruto kini telah memasuki bulan ke lima, perutnya kini mulai lebih tampak membuncit dari sebelumnya. Untunglah sebelumnya ia dan Mikoto telah mempersiapkannya dengan membeli baju-baju untuk ibu hamil.

Naruto mematut tampilannya di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dan Itachi. Sedari tadi ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari hadapan cermin. Terkadang alisnya bertaut saat memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Karena terlalu asik melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia tak sadar kini Itachi telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" pertanyaan Itachi sedikit membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya kearah Itachi, membuat posisi mereka kini saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Tachi, lihat aku." alis Itachi bertaut bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. "Apa aku terlihat gemuk memakai baju ini?" tanya Naruto. Ah, sekarang Itachi mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Naruto. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa istrinya sejak tadi enggan beranjak dari cermin. Ia hampiri Naruto mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua, setelah tepat berada di depan Naruto, ia acak rambut gadis itu sayang sebelum membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia ciumi puncak kepala Naruto beberapa kali.

"Kau memang terlihat lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya..." Naruto cemberut di sela-sela dekapan Itachi saat mendengar ucapan Itachi yang bisa di bilang terlalu jujur -sangat. "Tapi kau tahu? Itu hal yang wajar mengingat kau tengah hamil. Lagipula kau semakin seksi sekarang, aku suka." ucap Itachi di selingi kekehan geli di akhir kalimatnya sebelum mengeratkan dekapan hangatnya pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto merona malu mendengar ucapan Itachi yang bisa di bilang benar, tubuhnya memang lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya dan hal ini membuat payudaranya lebih besar dari ukuran sebelumnya. Sayang sekali sang sulung Uchiha tak bisa melihat wajah merona istrinya mengingat posisi Naruto yang berada dalam dekapannya.

**Bad Love**

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Naruto dan Itachi kini tengah bersantai di taman belakang. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Kepala Naruto bersandar nyaman di pundak kokoh Itachi.

"Tachi, kau ingin anak laki-laki tau perempuan?" tanya Naruto ia sedikit memengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata oniks Itachi langsung. Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Laki-laki atau perempuan tak masalah bagiku. Tapi aku ingin anak pertama kita laki-laki." Naruto mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Itachi, sebelum kembali bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa jika anak kita perempuan?"

"Aku ingin dia meneruskan bisnisku. Tapi, kau jangan jadikan ini sebagai beban. Karena aku akan tetap menyayangi anak kita baik dia laki-laki atau pun perempuan."

"Terimakasih..." ucap Naruto tulus.

**Bad Love**

**Bulan ke enam**

Jarum jam telah menujukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam, namun Naruto tak kunjung dapat menutup matanya. Ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, terkadang ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kanan dan tak lama ia berganti posisi menghadap kearah kiri. Sikap Naruto tak luput dari perhatian Itachi, pria ini memang sudah terbangun beberapa saat lalu karena pergerakan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? tak bisa tidur,hm?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Itachi yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Tachi, aku ingin sukiyaki." Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. Ayolah ini sudah tengah malam, apa ada restauran tradisional Jepang yang masih buka pada jam sekarang?

"Ayolah kumohon." Naruto mengguncang pelan lengan Itachi, meminta agar keinginannya di penuhi. Mau tak mau Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidur, dengan sedikit mengantuk ia mencari kunci mobilnya.

.

.

Itachi mencoba fokus membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya tak jarang ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening hal ini tak luput dari perhatian Kakashi yang berdiri di hadapan Itachi.

"Anda nampak kurang sehat tuan." Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar penuturan Kakashi, ia taruh dokumen itu di meja kerjanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Apa terlihat sangat jelas?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Anda seperti kurang tidur." tanpa mendengar jawaban Itachi pun Kakashi sudah tahu bahwa tuan mudanya ini kurang tidur hal ini terlihat jelas dari kantung mata Itachi yang sedikit menghitam, namun ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan tuannnya kurang tidur. Sebenarnya penyebabnya adalah Naruto atau mungkin lebih tepatnya permintaan Naruto semalam. Semalam Itachi harus mengelilingi kota Konoha untuk membelikan Naruto sukiyaki hingga mengakibatkan ia kurang tidur.

"Jam berapa rapat dimulai?"

"Sekitar dua jam lagi tuan."

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar, bangunkan aku lima belas menit sebelum rapat." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti mendengar perintah Itachi.

Itachi tiba di mansionnya menjelang malam, ia melangkah lelah saat memasuki mansionnya. Matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam sembilan malam, sebenarnya hari ini ia berniat pulang lebih awal untuk beristirahat, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menunda niatnya itu saat mendapat pesan dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk membeli kue dorayaki persis seperti di filem kartun kesukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya, ia dapat melihat makanan yang telah tersaji dengan rapih di meja makan, namun dari tadi ia belum melihat keberadaan Naruto, biasanya gadis itu akan menunggunya sembari menonton filem kesukaannya di ruang keluarga namun di ruang keluarga pun ia tak melihat Naruto.

Itachi berjalan memasuki kamar, saat membuka pintu ia melihat Naruto yang telah terlelap dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas pelan, sebelum berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Ia dudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur persis di sebelah Naruto. Ia belai lembut rambut Naruto, tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat nyenyak. Awalnya ia sedikit merasa kecewa mengingat saat Naruto bangun mungkin kue dorayaki itu tak lagi hangat, tapi tak apalah ia kan masih bisa menghangatkannya kembali dengan menggunakan microwave.

**Bad Love**

**Bulan ke tujuh**

Hari ini adalah hari libur, hari dimana semua orang menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga sekedar hanya untuk bersantai atau berjalan-jalan. Hari ini Naruto dan Itachi berencana untuk pergi bersama ke kuil Kiyozumi di Kyoto. Memerlukan waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk sampai ke kuil itu, selama perjalanan Naruto tak henti bicara sedangkan Itachi hanya mendengarkannya meski tak jarang ia menjawab ucapan Naruto jika memang hal itu memerlukan jawaban.

Naruto dan Itachi turun bersama saat sampai di kuil Kiyozumi, mereka berdua berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Kuil Kiyozumi sendiri merupakan kuil terbesar di Kyoto, nama kuil ini diambil dari air terjun yang mengalir di tebing bukit yang berarti air suci.

Naruto menatap kagum bangunan di kuil ini, di sampingnya Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah kagum dan bahagia Naruto. Bangunan utama kuil ini terbuat dari kayu dengan sebuah beranda luas ditopang pilar-pilar kayu di sisi sebuah bukit. Kuil Kiyozumi sendiri merupakan kuil budha kuno yang di bangun pada tahun 780 semasa periode Heian. Naruto dan Itachi berjalan menuju belakang kuil utama disana terdapat kuil Jishu-Jinja yang di depannya terdapat sepasang batu.

"Tachi, kau tau? Ada sebuah mitos tentang kuil ini." ucap Naruto semangat sembari tersenyum manis. Itachi memandang Naruto, menunggu kelanjutan cerita gadis itu. " Katanya jika kita datang ke kuil ini bersama orang yang kita cintai dan berciuman di sini maka mereka akan terus hidup bersama selamanya hingga ajal datang menjemput mereka kelak."

"Kau lihat sepasang batu yang ada di sana." Mata Itachi mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah pada sepasang batu. "Batu itu di kenal dengan batu cinta atau batu keabadian, dulu ada sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Karena suatu perang pada zaman itu mereka terpaksa harus berpisah selama beberapa waktu. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk kembali bertemu di kuil ini." Naruto menjeda ceritanya sesaat, mata safirnya terlihat berubah menjadi sendu.

"Sang pria menepati janjinya untuk memenangkan perang dan kembali bertemu di kuil ini. Pria itu dengan setia menunggu kehadiran kekasihnya, namun...sang gadis tak pernah datang. Tak lama ia mendengar kabar bahwa gadis yang ia cintai telah meninggal karena sakit. Untuk mengenang kekasihnya ia membuat sepasang patung. Patungnya dan patung gadis itu sebagai simbol bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai gadis itu meski gadis itu telah pergi. Itulah mengapa sepasang batu itu disebut sebagai batu cinta atau batu keabadian." ujar Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya membuat mata safir dan oniks itu bertemu, sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya membuat Itachi pun ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman itu. Ia menarik tangan Naruto mendekatkan jarak antara mereka, lalu memeluk Naruto lembut mengingat kini tengah ada sosok mungil di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?" goda Itachi, rona merah langsung menjalari wajah Naruto saat mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi barusan. Tanpa meminta jawaban, Itachi mencium Naruto, hanya ciuman lembut yang penuh cinta tidak lebih.

**Bad Love**

Hari ini adalah jadwal cek up Naruto. Tak seperti sebelumnya kali ini ia pergi bersama Itachi. Jadwal cek up hari ini sekaligus untuk melakukan USG terhadap bayi Naruto. Naruto duduk di kursi tunggu, sedangkan Itachi tengah mendaftar. Mata Naruto menatap sekeliling, disini banyak wanita-wanita hamil sama sepertinya. Ia tersenyum saat Itachi berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka duduk bersama dalam diam, jujur saja Naruto bingung ingin mengajak bicara, namun ia tak tau hal apa yang ingin dia bicarakan belum lagi perasaan gugup kini lebih dominan. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Diruang pemeriksaan Naruto tengah di periksa. Suster yang ada di sampingnya mempersiapkan alat-alat yang di perlukan untuk USG. Di sampingnya berdiri Itachi, tangan Itachi mengusap lembut permukaan tangan Naruto saat melihat raut gugup dari gadis itu, menenangkannya. Dokter mulai memeriksanya, sang dokter mulai memberikan penjelasan pada tampilan gambar mungil yang ada di layar monitor. Mata Naruto menatap haru pada gambar yang ada di layar monitor, jadi seperti itukah bentuk bayinya? Meskipun wujudnya memang belum terbentuk sempurna namun rasa untuk menyayangi dan melindunginya sudah tertanam kuat dalam diri Naruto. Disampingnya Itachi pun tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

**Mansion Uchiha**

Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang, matanya dengan teliti membaca dokumen-dokumen tentang saham Uchiha corp yang ada di tangannya. Disampingnya, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada bahu kokoh Itachi. Matanya tak henti memandangi gambar USG anaknya terkadang ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap gambar itu. "Dia begitu kecil." ucapan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dari dokumen-dokumen yang berada di tangannya.

"Meskipun dia terlihat kecil, namun aku yakin saat dia besar nanti dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Kau akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat kelak." Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat Itachi yang berbicara di dekat perut besarnya. Tangan pria itu mengusap lembut perut Naruto, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang ayah.

**Bad Love**

**Bulan ke delapan**

Tak terasa hari terus berlalu, kehidupan Itachi dan Naruto tampak sangat bahagia belum lagi sebentar lagi mereka akan kehadiran satu anggota keluarga baru. Naruto tengah mempersiapkan pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan di bawa Itachi selama perjalanan bisnisnya, rencananya ia akan pergi ke Inggris selama tiga minggu untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang ada di sana.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dipeluknya Naruto dari belakang. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan dia." ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan perut Naruto yang kini tampak membesar mengingat ini sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan. Naruto tersenyum tanpa membalikkan badannya, tangannya dengan terampil melipat pakaian Itachi lalu memasukannya ke dalam koper yang akan di bawa Itachi. Setelah selesai ia membalikkan badannya, merapikan dasi Itachi lalu mengusap pundak Itachi pelan. "Aku dan dia juga pasti akan merindukanmu." Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Naruto beberapa kali sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Itachi menikmati masa-masa kebersamaannya sebelum kepergian Itachi.

**Bad Love**

Itachi memainkan tabletnya ia tengah mengamati kondisi cabang perusahaannya di Inggris yang mengalami sedikit masalah hingga membuatnya harus turun tangan secara langsung. Sebenarnya dia enggan pergi kesana, dia lebih suka berada disini bersama Naruto dan calon anaknya namun sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar ia harus bersikap profesional, mengingat banyak orang yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada pundak Itachi. Cabang perusahaan itu memang bermasalah dan sepertinya Itachi harus sedikit mengubah kinerja perusahaan. Setelah selesai membaca mengenai permasalahan yang ada di cabang perusahaannya, ia menatap lama walpaper yang ada di tabletnya. Foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum dengan baju hamilnya dan sebuah bunga camelia merah yang melekat pada samping telinganyalah yang ada pada layar tablet itu. Seulas senyuman terbit di wajah rupawannya, tangannya mengusap lembut layar tabletnya seolah itu adalah wajah Naruto sungguhan. Narutonya benar-benar cantik, itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Matanya menerawang saat melihat bunga camelia merah yang melekat pada samping telinga gadis itu.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya yang tengah terduduk pada sebuah kursi taman, jemari lentiknya sibuk merajut benang wol menjadi sebuah baju yang lucu. Sebuah senandung kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Ya, Naruto kini tengah berada di taman belakang mansion Uchiha. Tempat favoritnya. Karena terlalu asik ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang telah berada di belakangnya jika saja tangan pria itu tak mengusap kepalanya lembut. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Itachi. Dikecupnya bibir Naruto, sebelum ia berjalan memutari kursi lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Naruto kembali asik dengan kegiatan merajutnya, disampingnya Itachi mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Okusan, Aishiteru yo." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu menatap tak percaya kearah Itachi. Pria ini baru saja menyebutnya istri dan menyatakan cinta padanya? Ia dapat melihat Itachi yang tengah tersenyum tulus kearahnya, tangannya terangkat lalu mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. "Mungkin agak sedikit terlambat, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya." ujarnya lembut namun ketegasan tampak jelas dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Mata Naruto berbinar bahagia mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Aishiteru mo." Itachi mengambil sebuah bunga, lalu meletakannya di samping telinga Naruto.

"Cantik." semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Ini bunga apa Tachi?"

"Camelia merah. Kau tahu, bunga ini melambangkan kesempurnaan. Sama sepertimu Naru, yang menyempurnakan hidupku." Naruto memukul pundak Itachi pelan mendengar rayuan yang di lontarkannnya.

"Tersenyumlah, aku ingin memfotomu." Itachi pun memfoto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera, setelah itu mereka pun berfoto bersama dan melakukan selfie bersama.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Itachi tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ini bahkan belum satu hari ia pergi namun sekarang dia sudah merindukan malaikatnya itu dan malaikat kecilnya.

**Drrrtt...Drrrtt**

Getaran pada ponsel Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Itachi.

"Little brother, bagaimana kabarmu?

"Baik. Dan Nii-san bukankah aku sudah sangat sering mengatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu." terdengar suara dengusan tidak suka dari sebrang sana. Itachi terkekeh geli sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu." Itachi tersenyum tulus, ia ikut merasa bahagia atas keberhasilan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau juga Nii-san, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah?" Seulas senyum kembali terbit di wajah Itachi. "Selamat, maaf aku belum bisa memberikan hadiah padamu."

"Hn. Tak apa. Kaasan, selalu menanyakan kepulanganmu kapan kau pulang? Ah, sayang sekali mungkin saat kau pulang aku tidak ada di sana."

"Hmm, tak apa aku mengerti Nii-san. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik lalu pulang."

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai jepang." Sasuke ber-hn- ria sebagai jawaban.

**Bad Love**

**Kring kring**

Bunyi lonceng tanda pengunjung masuk menandakan bahwa ada seorang pengunjung yang memasuki toko bunga ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya sang pelayan tokoh ramah.

"Kau mencari bunga untuk siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk seseorang yang spesial."

"Ah, aku mengerti bagaimana jika bunga mawar merah atau bunga calla lily?" ujar sang pelayan toko memberi saran. Sasuke tersenyum sopan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah memilih bunga yang ingin kubeli." sang pelayan toko mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin sebuket bunga tulip putih dan bunga tulip merah. Ah, tolong tambahkan kartu ucapan di dalamnya."

"Kau ingin menulisnya sendiri atau-"

"Aku akan menulisnya sendiri." ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan sang pelayan.

**Flashback On**

"Jangan terus berlari seperti itu Dobe! Kau tau, kau seperti anak kecil." Naruto mendengus mendengar ejekan yang di tujukan Sasuke padanya.

"Siapa peduli!" jawabnya cuek seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat sikap keras kepala Naruto yang tak mau mendengar ucapannya.

**Bruukk...**

Naruto terjatuh dengan suara debaman yang cukup keras, Sasuke langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Ck, dasar Dobe! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu." lain dimulut lain di hati, meskipun Sasuke membentaknya namun sebenarnya pemuda ini sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Cairan bening nampak mengenang di pelupuk mata Naruto. "Gomen.." ucapnya yang lebih menyerupai bisikan saking pelannya untunglah Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu membantu Naruto bangkit. Dia berjongkok membelakangi Naruto. "Naiklah ke punggung ku..."

"Tapi aku berat..."

"Tak papa, cepat naiklah.." dengan wajah yang merona merah karena malu akhirnya Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke dan menaiki punggung pemuda itu. "Maaf merepotkanmu." bisiknya di samping telinga Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Kau benar, kau itu sungguh merepotkanku...namun aku tidak keberatan jika itu kau Naru." Naruto mencubit pundak Sasuke pelan mendengar rayuan kekasihnya. "A-aahhkk, kenapa kau mencubitku?" ucapnya kesal.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." ucap Naruto santai.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan Naruto yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Seragam sekolah masih membalut tubuh mereka. Selama berjalan mengitari taman bunga ini Naruto tak henti berceloteh ria yang kadang hanya di balas dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya melihat kursi taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau duduklah disini. Aku akan mencari obat untuk mengobati lukamu, mengerti?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar perintah Sasuke, sebelum mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Good girl."

.

.

Naruto menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya terkadang ia bersenandung kecil atau bernyanyi.

Doushite...

Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?

( Mengapa aku akhirnya jatuh untukmu? )

Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto

( Tak perduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu )

Koko ni iru to omotteta noni

( Tapi kau memilih jalan yang berbeda )

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

Doushite...

( Menga aku tidak bisa menyampaikan kepadamu )

Kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?

( Perasaanku yang tumbuh setiap hari? )

Mainichi maiban tsunotteku

( Kata-kata mulai meluap )

Afuredasu kotoba akatteta non mou todokanai

( Tapi aku tahu, mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu sekarang )

Hajimete deatta sono hi kara

( Dari hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu )

Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shittanda

( Aku merasa, aku mengenalmu )

Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari

( Dan akhirnya kita berdua menyatu secara alami )

Doko ni iku nori mou issho de kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de

( Kemanapun kita pergi, kita selalu bersama )

Bokura wa futari de otonani natte kita

( Hal itu begitu alami bagimu untuk pergi denganku )

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

( Kita menjadi dewasa bersama-sama, tapi kau memilih jalan yang berbeda )

Doushite...

Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?

( Mengapa akhirnya aku jatuh untukmu? )

Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto

( Tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu )

Koko ni iru to omotteta noni

( Aku berpikir bahwa kau akan selalu disini )

Mou kanawanai

( Tapi sekarang tidak lagi )

Tokubetsuna imi wo motsu kyou wo

( Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial )

Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo

( Hari dimana kau berdiri dengan senyum kebahagiaan )

Kireina sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo

( Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, untukmu )

Boku janai hito no tonari de

( Untuk orang yang berdiri di sebelahmu, walaupun itu bukan aku )

Shukufuku sarateru sugata wo

( Semoga kau bahagia )

Boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou?

( Aku hanya bisa berdiri dari sini dan melihatmu )

Mou doushite...

Kimi ga suki ni natte shimattan darou?

( Jadi mengapa aku akhirnya jatuh untukmu? )

Ano koro no bokura no koto

( Kita tak bisa kembali ke 'waktu itu' )

Mou modorenai

( Atau bagaimana kita )

Kangaeta Modorenai

kangaeta

( Dan bagaimana tentang kelanjutan hubungan ini )

Doushite...

Kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?

( Mengapa aku tidak dapat menggapai tanganmu? )

Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto

( Tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu )

Boku no yoko ni iru hazu datta

( Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku )

Sono mama nii

( Namun sekarang hal itu tidak akan pernah terwujud )

Soredemo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo

( Tapi meskipun aku mengatakan aku ingin selalu bersamamu )

Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto

( Aku hanya berdoa dan berharap bahwa kamu akan bahagia )

Tada negatteru

( Selamannya )

Tatoe sore ga donna na sabishikute mo

( Tidak peduli jika hal itu akan membuat hatiku sakit )

Setsunakute mo

( Dan juga kesepian )

**Why Did I Falling in Love With You**

**Original Song**

**By.**

**DBSK**

**.**

**.**

Selagi bernyanyi Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi makna dari setiap kata yang ada dalam lagu kesukaannya itu.

"Itu lagu yang indah..." Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar suara Sasuke, ia tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Saat akan mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya ia meringis sakit karena luka pada bagian lututnya.

"Ck, dasar Dobe.." wajah Naruto memberengut kesal saat Sasuke mengejeknya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto lalu berlutut di depannya. Di usapnya dengan hati-hati luka Naruto dengan tisu basah, setelah bersih, dengan sabar ia memberi luka itu obat merah. Naruto meringis kecil saat Sasuke membubuhkan obat merah pada lukanya.

"Tahan sebentar..." dengan hati-hati Sasuke meniup-niup kecil luka yang ada pada lutut gadisnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Selesai.." Sasuke tersenyum simpul seraya mendongakkan kepalanya pada Naruto karena posisi Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terimakasih..." dengan cepat Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke, setelah itu dia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Mencoba menutupi rona merah pada pipi putihnya.

Sasuke terdiam membeku di tempatnya, dia masih merasa terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang menciumnya duluan. Tak berapa sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Aku baru sadar jika kekasihku ternyata cukup agresif." Ia terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang melotot kearahnya, jujur saja meskipun Naruto melotot dan melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sasuke hal itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan justru sebaliknya ia terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan di mata Sasuke.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Sasuke dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke tempat ini...disini indah, bunga-bunganya juga indah. Emm, Suke dari mana kau tau aku suka bunga?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja dari sikapmu. Kau akan sangat bersemangat jika sudah membicarakan tentang bunga. Dan ku akui kau cukup pintar jika menyangkut tentang bunga."

"Kau ini sebenarnya ingin memujiku atau mengejekku." ucap Naruto sedikit kesal karena ucapan Sasuke yang memujinya dan mengejeknya secara bersamaan. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar protes yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "Dua-duanya." jawabnya santai.

"Kau suka bunga apa Naru?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sedikit menyentak Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak berpikir jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Emmm...kurasa bunga tulip putih dan merah." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bunga tulip putih terlihat sederhana, namun...jika diperhatikan dengan seksama bukankah bunga itu sangat cantik?" Sasuke memgangguk setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"Warna dan bentuknya memang terlihat sederhana, namun jika diperhatikan bunga itu sungguh indah, kesederhanaannya justru menambah keindahan bunga itu. Dan bunga tulip merah kurasa aku menyukainya karena bunga itu melambangkan cinta sejati. Kau tau bunga tulip merah ini memiliki kisah tersendiri. Dulu, ada seorang pangeran yang sangat mencintai gadis bernama Shirin, namun sayang gadis itu mati. Dan kematiannya membawa kesedihan yang sangat dalam untuk sang pangeran hingga ia memutuskan untuk lompat dari tebing, tetesan darah sang pangeran muncul pada tulip merah, sehingga bunga tulip ini melambangkan cinta tanpa pamrih, indah bukan Suke?" tanya Naruto semangat setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ya.." sebuah senyuman bahagia terbit di wajah mereka.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat buket bunga yang ada ditangannya. Ia merogoh ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya lalu menatap rindu pada foto gadis yang berfoto bersamanya. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah seolah mengukuhkan status mereka sebagai pelajar kala itu. Raut wajah bahagia terlihat jelas dari senyum mereka, dari foto itu tampak jelas bahwa itu adalah foto selfie dengan posisi Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru..."

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For ****: | Riena Okazaki | Miku Ziwu | yukiko senju | lutfisyahrizal | ollanara511 | Aiko Michishige | riki ryugasaki 94 | zukie1157 | sivanya anggarada | miskiyatuleviana | akane uzumaki faris | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | **

**nurhasanah putri 146 | Dewi15 | NisaShouta | yunjae q | kyujaena | funny bunny blaster | ini dee | annisa ajja 39 | Guest1 | Guest2 | Guest3 | Guest4 | Guest5 | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | **

**Guest6 | Guest7 | Nara Kiki | Uchihaizumi67 | Shikaru51 | Nara Kamijo | Guest8 | Kaname | Aegyeo789 | PenaBulu | aiska jung | Guest9 | namika ashara | Guest10 | haruka | ai no dobe | .**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Note ****: huwaaahh, akhirnya selesai sumpah tiga minggu baca fic ini terus ei sampe bosen xD. Sering banget kena WB blm lagi sakit yang gak sembuh-sembuh :'). Tapi lega rasanya bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini :D. Oh iya , panggilan Okusan itu Ei terinspirasi waktu liat Itazurana Kiss 2 (^o^) Ijin jiplak xD. Kalo kuil yang Naruto ama Itachi datengin itu Ei nyari dari mbah google :v. Kalo soal mitosnya itu semua cuma karangan Ei, alias tidak nyata dan berasal dari imajinasi Ei xD. Udah dulu ah jangan lupa ripiw ya :D.**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eiji Notes**** : Minna maaf ya updatenya lama banget ( -.- ) Beneran deh Ei lagi banyak tugas jadi tolong dimaklumi ya (^o^) Oh iya banyak reader baru ya, salam kenal semuanya (^o^) Oke, langsung baca aja (^o^) **

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont** Copy **my fic. And dont** Bash **my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**** : Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

_**You know, I can't take one more step, towards you**_

( Kau tahu, aku tak bisa lagi melangkah, mendekatimu )

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

( Karena yang menantiku hanyalah penyesalan )

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

( Dan tak tahukah kau aku bukan hantumu lagi )

_**I lost the love, I loved the most**_

( Aku t'lah kehilangan cinta dari orang yang paling kucinta )

_**I learned to live, half alive**_

( Aku belajar hidup, setengah mati )

_**And now you want me one more time**_

( Dan kini kau inginkan aku sekali lagi )

_**And who do you think you are?**_

( Dan kau kira siapa dirimu? )

_**Running round leaving scars**_

( Ke sana kemari membuat luka )

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

( Mengumpulkan guji hatimu )

_**And tearing love apart**_

( Dan mematahkan cinta )

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

( Kau 'kan terserang demam )

_**From the eyes inside your soul**_

( Dari mata dalam jiwamu )

_**So don't come back for me**_

( Maka janganlah kau kembali padaku )

_**Who do you think you are?**_

( Kau kira siapa dirimu? )

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

( Kudengar kau bertanya ke mana-mana )

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

( Tentang keberadaanku )

_**But I have grown too strong**_

( Namun kini aku tlah terlalu tangguh )

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

( Untuk jatuh lagi dalam pelukmu )

_**Dear, it took so long, just to feel alright**_

( Kasih, butuh waktu lama untuk merasa baikan )

_**Remember how you put back the light in my eyes**_

( Ingat bagaimana kau nyalakan kembali cahaya di mataku )

_**I wish, that I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

( Andai kulewatkan saat pertama kita berciuman )

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

( Karna kau ingkari janjimu )

_**And now you're back**_

( Dan kini kau kembali )

_**You don't get to get me back**_

( Kau tak bisa mendapatkanku lagi )

_**Don't come back at all**_

( Jangan pernah kembali )

_**Who do you think you are?**_

( Kau kira siapa dirimu? )

**Jar of Hearts**

**By.**

**Maddi Jane**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponmu juga Little Brother. Kau tau? Dua hari terakhir aku terus mencoba menghubungimu! Tapi, ponselmu tidak pernah aktif. Kau sudah ada di Jepang hampir tiga minggu tapi tak pernah menghubungiku." suara Itachi terdengar memenuhi indera pendengaran Sasuke bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan 'Hallo'. Ah, pemuda itu bahkan belum sempat benar-benar menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Nii-san, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu sedikit? Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu mengira jika kau gila." terdengar suara tawa dari sana sebagai jawaban.

"Cara bicaramu memang tak pernah berubah Little Brother." cibir Itachi sedikit bercanda menanggapi ucapan adiknya yang memang ceplas-ceplos.

Sasuke berdiri menghadap kaca besar di kamarnya. Matanya memandang pemandangan di bawahnya. Hari ini Tokyo terus di guyur hujan sejak pagi, langit tampak mendung dengan awan hitam yang menghiasinya. Matanya memandang datar hujan yang turun tanpa henti seolah tengah menerawang jauh.

"Hn..." balasnya pendek. Itachi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah mendengar jawaban pendek sang adik.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya akhirnya, Itachi sadar jika saat ini Sasuke tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Mungkin adiknya sedang dalam masalah? Entahlah, ia tak tau. Tapi ia akan berusaha mencari tau.

"Entahlah, Nii-san..." Ah, sepertinya dugaan Itachi memang tepat. Adiknya ini sedang mempunyai masalah.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." ucap Itachi hati-hati. "Ah, pasti tentang gadis itu?" tebaknya. Terdengar suara tawa hambar dari sana sebagai jawaban. "Nii-san, apa kau ini cenayang?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sepertinya dugaanku tepat." Itachi menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

"Hn..."

"Kenapa dengan gadis itu? Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menemuinya setelah sampai di Jepang? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana ia sekarang?" tanyanya beruntun. Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang di tujukan Itachi padanya tanpa jeda.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya Nii-san..." Sasuke menjeda suaranya sesaat. "Ia sudah tidak tinggal di tempatnya yang dulu. Dan sekarang aku tidak tau keberadaannya..." lanjutnya. Untuk beberapa saat Itachi terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pantas saja jika adiknya murung. Itachi tau jika Sasuke sudah menunggu lama untuk menemui gadis itu. Ah, Itachi bahkan masih mengingat jelas nada bahagia yang di ucapkan Sasuke bila tengah membicarakan gadis itu. Malaikatku, yah Sasuke selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan sekarang setelah ia telah tiba di Jepang untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu, gadis itu justru tak bisa di temuinya. Hati adiknya pasti terluka.

"Kau ini seorang Uchiha kan? Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, bukan kah seorang Uchiha selalu memperjuangkan miliknya, eh?" seulas senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan terbit di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Terimakasih Nii-san..." ucapnya tulus.

"Kapan kau akan pulang Nii-san?"

"Kau merindukanku Little Brother?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Itachi, lalu menjawab. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Nii-san."

"Itu memang salah satu sifatku." sebuah tawa terdengar dari sebrang sana, membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya lalu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, sudahlah. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu di sana Nii-san lalu cepat kembali ke Jepang." terdengar suara tawa Itachi dari balik telepon sebelum kembali menjawab. "Tentu saja Little Brother."

"Lagipula, aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama disini." tambahnya.

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti ingin cepat pulang bukan karena merindukanku Nii-san. Tapi untuk menemui istri dan calon anakmu, benarkan?"

"Tentu saja.." Sasuke berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban Itachi yang terlalu jujur -sangat.

"Kau terlalu jujur Nii-san.."

"Jujur itu lebih baik dari pada berbohong Little Brother." Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Itachi, matanya menerawang jauh mengingat masa lalunya dengan Naruto. 'Jujur itu lebih baik.' ulangnya dalam hati lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dulu aku bisa mengatakannya mungkin semua tak akan sesulit dan serumit ini. Dan... mungkin saat ini kau masih bersama ku Naru, pikir Sasuke tangannya terangkat menyentuh jendela kacanya yang berembun karena udara dingin di luar. Ditulisnya sebuah nama pada kaca itu.

_**S &amp; N**_

_**I'll waiting for you, My Angel...**_

Suara Itachi dari balik telepon menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Lusa mungkin aku akan pulang."

"Hn, aku akan memberitahu Kaasan." setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menutup teleponnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Udara dingin terasa menusuk kulitnya ketika Sasuke menginjakan kakinya di balkon kamarnya. Ia bahkah dapat melihat uap kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku merindukanmu Naru..." ucapnya begitu lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ia berada di Jepang dan sudah hampir tiga minggu ini pula ia mencoba mencari keberadaan malaikatnya namun tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melangkah memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan. Ia dudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, matanya menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada satu objek di sudut kamarnya, di atas meja kecil yang di letakan di sudut kamar. Sebuah senyum miris terbit di wajahnya kala melihat bunga yang ia beli kini telah layu, walaupun ia telah menaruh bunga itu pada pot kaca berisi air namun tetap saja bunga itu layu. 'Ah, ini sudah hampir tiga minggu, bodoh sekali aku jika berpikir bunga itu akan tetap segar.' makinya pada diri sendiri.

Apa kau juga seperti itu Naru? Kuharap kau tidak lelah menungguku, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyangkal jika ada rasa takut yang selalu melingkupi hatinya. Ia sadar semua ini berawal darinya. Dari kesalahannya, dan sampai sekarang ia menyesali hal itu -sangat. Ia tak tau keberadaan Naruto. Tak tau gadis itu kini tinggal dimana? Apakah Narutonya baik-baik saja? Apakah selama ini dia hidup dengan baik? Apakah hati Naruto terluka karenanya? _**Well, **_untuk pertanyaan terakhir mungkin jawabannya sudah jelas. Tentu saja gadis itu terluka, terluka karenanya. Tanpa sadar ia hanyut akan pikirannya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

**30\. Desember. 20xx**

Salju turun cukup lebat, membuat jalan-jalan yang ada di Tokyo tertutupi oleh salju. Angin berhembus agak kencang malam ini. Naruto berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalan sempit menuju apartemen sederhana yang ia tinggali bersama neneknya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya saat merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Jaket yang ia pakai tak cukup tebal untuk membuatnya tetap hangat mengingat suhu di Jepang memang sangat dingin bila telah memasuki akhir Desember seperti sekarang.

Ia lelah, badannya pegal dan ia ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya. Hari ini ia terpaksa kerja lembur karena permintaan bosnya. Namun, di satu sisi ia juga merasa bersyukur karena bosnya memberikan uang bonus karena telah bekerja lembur. Ah, bos tempat Naruto bekerja part time memang sangat baik. Umino Iruka, pria yang berusia tiga puluh tahun itu sangat baik dan ramah, pria itu juga sangat murah senyum pada siapapun. Ia mau memperkerjakan Naruto yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar dengan gaji yang bisa di bilang cukup besar, karena biasanya tempat lain hanya akan memberikan bayaran separuh dari uang yang harusnya di terima dengan alasan karena statusnya sebagai pelajar. Terdengar tidak adil memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Bila kebanyakan gadis seusianya menikmati masa remajanya dengan bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya atau pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk Naruto. Ia harus bekerja untuk membantu neneknya mencari uang. Dan Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu, karena baginya ia akan sangat merasa senang bila dapat berguna untuk neneknya.

**Krekk...**

Naruto terkesiap pelan saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang, tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba menenangkan diri. 'Mungkin aku salah dengar' batinnya mengukuhkan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, tanpa sadar Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan menajamkan telinganya.

Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa jika ada orang lain yang berjalan di jalan ini? Memangnya jalan ini milik ku sendiri? pikir Naruto sembari menggerutu dalam hati merutuki sifatnya yang mudah panik. 'Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Yakinkan diri terlebih dahulu!' batinnya meyakinkan.

Diam-diam Naruto mencoba melirik ke balik bahunya, namun ia tak bisa melihat banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang mengetahui hal ini. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di otaknya. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat.

Pasti orang jahat? Atau pemabuk? Ah, atau lebih buruk lagi? Pemerkosa? pikir Naruto panik. 'Tuhan, kumohon lindungilah aku' batin Naruto. Kejahatan-kejahatan di jalan-jalan sempit bukan hal baru di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto di ikuti oleh seseorang, dulu ia juga pernah di ikuti seseorang beruntung saat itu ia berhasil lolos. Tapi sekarang? Apa keberuntungan masih ada di pihaknya?

Naruto mendesah lega saat gedung apartemennya mulai terlihat ia bahkan nyaris berlari. Namun, kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

"Hey..." terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah belakangnya dan Naruto dapat merasakan bahunya di pegang. Rasa panik mulai menyerangnya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya cepat sambil mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Naruto menjerit keras seraya mengayunkan tas tangannya untuk memukul orang yang ada di belakangnya. Suara gedebuk keras menjadi bukti betapa kerasnya pukulan Naruto.

"Hey! Hentikan! Ini aku! " Naruto secara otomatis menghentikan serangannya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di indera pendengarannya. Perlahan-lahan orang itu menurunkan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari serangan Naruto, membuat Naruto dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

"Eh, Sasuke?" mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat melihat orang yang tadi di pukulnya ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar Dobe. Kenapa kau memukul ku?" ucap Sasuke sedikit geram. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Kau membuatku takut Teme!" maki Naruto kesal membela dirinya. "Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" lanjutnya.

"Sebelumnya, kurasa kau bisa menurunkan tas mu dulu." ucap Sasuke santai seraya menunjuk tangan Naruto yang masih di atas dengan tas yang berada dalam genggaman gadis itu. Naruto tertawa canggung mengetahui hal ini, sebelum menurunkan tangannya.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan hitam. "Ini..." Naruto memandang tangan yang terulur ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, matanya memandang bingung ke arah pemuda itu seolah meminta penjelasan. Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto mulai menjelaskan maksudnya. "Sekarang musim dingin jadi ku rasa kau akan membutuhkan ini."

Di bukanya bungkusan itu. Sebuah syal. Syal rajut berwarna biru langit yang sangat indah.

"Indah..." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar mengagumi syal rajut berwarna biru langit itu, membuat seulas senyum terbit di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memakaikan syal itu pada leher Naruto, lalu mengikatnya menjadi sebuah simpul yang indah.

"Kireii.." Naruto yakin jika kini wajahnya pastilah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Hey! Pemuda ini baru saja mujinya cantik, jadi wajarkan jika ia merona mendengar pujian itu?

Naruto menyampirkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar pujian sang kekasih.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pulang terlalu larut." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar omelan Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya dalam lima menit ini.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah bilang, tadi bos ku memintaku untuk bekerja lembur." ucap Naruto membela dirinya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen Naruto.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menunggumu..."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dan aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu Suke.." lirih Naruto. Sasuke memang benar, Naruto bisa saja melakukan hal itu. Menghubungi Sasuke dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggunya lalu mengantarnya pulang. Tapi tidak, itu akan sangat merepotkan untuk Sasuke. Dan Naruto tak suka merepotkan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kau kan kekasihku? Bukankah hal yang wajar bila seorang kekasih mengantar gadisnya pulang?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah..." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, bila di teruskan yang ada mereka hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Di raihnya tangan kanan Naruto lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket panjangnya.

"Tanganmu dingin, karena itu aku menghangatkannya." ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat perhatian kecil yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Meskipun pemuda ini terkadang menyebalkan, tapi ia tahu Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik.

**Bad Love**

**14\. Januari. 20xx**

Hari minggu menjadi hari yang di tunggu oleh orang-orang, terutama para remaja. Biasanya para remaja 'normal' akan menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya ataupun kekasih mereka. Namun, semua itu hanya berlaku untuk remaja 'normal' dan tak berlaku untuk Naruto. Sejak pagi ia telah berangkat untuk kerja part time di hari libur ini. Sebelumnya, Iruka telah menawarkan Naruto untuk bekerja di hari libur ini. Tentu saja dengan bayaran yang setimpal dan Naruto menyetujuinya.

Cafe tempat Naruto bekerja part time sangat ramai, terutama oleh para remaja. Letak cafe yang strategis menjadi salah satu faktornya, selain itu pelayanan di cafe ini memang cukup baik dan jangan lupakan masakan di cafe ini sangat enak belum lagi harganya yang terjangkau membuat banyak orang memilih cafe ini untuk menjadi tempat berkumpul bersama teman-teman ataupun kekasih mereka.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Wajahnya tampak lelah, hal ini terlihat jelas dari banyaknya keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya namun seulas senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya. Naruto lelah dan harus ia akui kalau ia cukup kewalahan melayani pelanggan cafe, namun ia menikmati pekerjaannya.

.

.

Naruto menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang putus-putus karena kelelahan. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursi cafe, matanya menatap keluar jendela kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas di cafe itu. Dari sini ia dapat melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang memenuhi jalan. Hari libur seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan jika bisa pergi bersama seseorang, pikir Naruto. Namun, tak lama cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pemikirannya barusan. 'Aish, apa yang ku pikirkan? Kau tak boleh mengeluh seperti itu' batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**Tuk Tuk**

Suara ketukan kaca membuat Naruto tersadar, matanya melebar dan alisnya terangkat saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dari balik kaca.

"Suke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto ketika ia telah keluar dari cafe dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Menemuimu, memangnya apa lagi?" jawabnya santai.

"Eh?"

"Ayo pergi." ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto lalu menariknya agar mengikutinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Kencan." setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto pemuda itu kembali menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya.

**Bad Love**

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Sinar bahagia tampak jelas di raut wajah mereka berdua. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa sangat senang karena Sasuke mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Semula ia pikir hari ini ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya sendirian setelah shift kerja part timenya habis. Tapi, ternyata prediksinya salah. Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia. Hal ini membuat Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan ke Kichijoji. Kichijoji sendiri sebenarnya merupakan sebuah lingkungan kampus yang dijadikan sebagai tempat wisata. Disini terdapat tempat untuk berbelanja, tempat untuk hiburan dan tempat untuk menikmati makan bersama. Disini juga terdapat sebuah taman yang sangat indah, yaitu taman Inokashira.

Taman Inokashira sendiri berada diantara Musashino dan Mitaka sebelah barat Tokyo. Di taman ini juga terdapat sebuah kuil kecil untuk memuja Benzaiten. Taman ini memiliki kebun binatang dan aquarium kecil.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri taman. Di pinggir taman terdapat pedagang jalanan dan pedagang pernak-pernik. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu melirikkan matanya bergantian pada pedagang jajanan yang berjualan di pinggir jalan -memberi isyarat secara tak langsung ke arah pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum menanggapinya, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Mereka berjalan bersama membeli jajanan yang di jajahkan di pinggir jalan.

"Wah, Suke ayo kita kesana..." tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke ke sebuah stand yang menjajahkan berbagai pernak-pernik dan aksesoris. Mata safirnya berbinar melihat berbagai pernak-pernik dan aksesoris yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum samar melihatnya.

.

.

Mata Naruto berbinar bahagia melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk keroppi yang ada ditangannya. Gantungan kunci berbentuk kodok lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang besar membuat Naruto gemas melihatnya.

"Ah, bukankah kodok ini sangat lucu" Naruto mengangkat gantungan kunci berbentuk kodok itu tinggi lalu menunjukannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia jelek..." Naruto mendesis tak suka mendengar jawaban pendek sang kekasih.

**Takk**

Sasuke meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat jitakkan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi?" tantang Naruto, tangannya terangkat di udara bersiap untuk memberikan jitakkan berikutnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, memberi tanda jika ia menyerah. Naruto tersenyum puas melihatnya.

**Bad Love**

"Suke apa kau yakin ini aman?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja Dobe, kau tenang saja di perahu juga di sediakan pelampung. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" jawabnya meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu menganggukkan kepalanya memberitahu jika ia setuju.

Mereka berdua pun menaiki perahu yang di sediakan di tempat ini. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk saling berhadapan. Sasuke mendayung perahu, membawa perahu itu ke tengah telaga.

"Dobe kau tau?" Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang menggantung -membuatnya merasa penasaran.

"Tau apa Teme?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menutupi nada penasaran dalam kalimatnya.

"Ada sebuah mitos tentang telaga ini?" Naruto semakin menyernyitkan alisnya dalam, ia menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika ada sepasang kekasih yang menaiki perahu di telaga ini maka hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Hah? Apa kau bilang Teme? Kalau begitu kita harus segera turun." Naruto berkata panik ia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk melompat dari perahu yang ditaikinya.

"Dobe tenang! Itu kan hanya mitos" Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya terulur mengusap punggung gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya. Sungguh, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto dan membuat gadis ini sedih.

"Teme, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" cairan bening tampak mengenang di pelupuk mata Naruto. Naruto yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangannya mengabur karena cairan bening yang berkumpul di ujung matanya membuat pandangannya buram.

"Naru, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itu hanya mitos" Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya lalu membersihkan wajah gadis itu dari sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipi Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Sstt. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." dibawanya kembali Naruto kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

**Bad Love**

Seulas senyum terbit di wajah Sasuke kala melihat raut wajah bahagia Naruto. Gadis itu kini tengah sibuk mengamati bunga-bunga yang berguguran bersama pengunjung yang lain. Pada musim semi seperti sekarang banyak orang yang datang kemari untuk melakukan hanami bersama teman-teman ataupun kekasih mereka.

**Click...**

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya. Wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum dengan latar belakang bunga berjatuhan di belakangnya membuat foto itu terlihat begitu alami dan mengagumkan di saat bersamaan. Sasuke memang sering mengambil foto gadis itu tanpa di ketahui oleh orang yang menjadi objek fotonya. Yah, Sasuke memang sering mengambil foto Naruto secara diam-diam tanpa gadis itu sadari, dan hal itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Setelah selesai menyimpan foto itu ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Di tepuknya pundak Naruto pelan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Teme?"

"Ayo foto!" senyuman Naruto mengembang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu antusias terhadap ajakannya.

**1... 2... 3... **

**Click...**

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam melihat hasil foto mereka. Bibir kecilnya terus menggerutu tak jelas membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai puas.

"Sudahlah Dobe, lagipula kau tetap terlihat cantik di foto itu" mata Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke, memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang di milikinya untuk membuat pemuda itu takut. Yah, meski jawabannya sudah jelas -tatapan itu sama sekali tak terlihat menakutkan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus geli menanggapinya sebelum mengatakan. "Atau kau ingin kita melakukannya lagi?" dan sebuah pukulan dengan indah ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Dalam foto itu Naruto tetap terlihat cantik hanya saja dalam foto itu terlihat Sasuke yang mencium tiba-tiba pipi Naruto membuat Naruto yang tak siap dengan ciuman itu menampilkan ekspresi bodohnya.

**Bad Love**

**21\. April. 20xx**

"A-aw... pelan-pelan sedikit." Naruto menggeleng pelan melihat sikap kekasihnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Namun, ia sama sekali tak memelankan gerakannya dalam mengobati luka-luka yang ada pada siku Sasuke. Bibir pinknya meniup-niup kecil siku Sasuke yang tengah ia bubuhkan obat merah berusaha mengurangi rasa perih yang dirasakan Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya menempelkan sebuah plester bergambar keroppi untuk menutupi luka tersebut agar tidak infeksi.

"Nah, sudah selesai." ucapnya bangga di selingi dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Sasuke tertegun sesaat melihat senyum Naruto, tak lama ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau cantik jika sedang tersenyum." ucapnya lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya mengingat mereka tengah berada dalam posisi yang cukup dekat. Pipi putihnya merona merah mendengar pujian sang kekasih yang bisa di bilang jarang -sangat. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia sampirkan helaian rambut pirangnya pada kupingnya berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kegiatan ini tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah rupawannya. Bersahabat dan berpacaran cukup lama dengan Naruto membuat ia hapal betul kebiasaan gadis ini begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aahhkk..nyamannya.." untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam membeku ditempatnya. Sebelum tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman tulus. Diusapnya helaian raven yang tengah terbaring di pangkuannya dengan sayang. Sasuke ikut tersenyum merasakan usapan halus di kepalanya.

"Naru..."

"Hmmm.." Naruto bergumam sebagai jawaban, jemari lentiknya masih sibuk mengelus sayang helaian raven milik sang kekasih.

"Daisuki yo" Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan nyaman di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya, meski Sasuke tak mengatakan hal itu pun, ia sudah tau perasaan Sasuke padanya. Naruto tak menjawab pernyataan Sasuke padanya, ia tetap asik pada kegiatan awalnya mengelus sayang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup. Mata oniks itu memandang lurus ke arah mata safir yang berada di atasnya mengingat posisi Sasuke yang tengah berbaring dalam pangkuan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?" nada kesal tampak terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkikik geli mendengarnya. Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung melihat respon Naruto.

Hey! Dia sedang marah dan Naruto justru malah terkikik geli?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Ia hembuskan nafasnya sebelum mulai bicara. "Kau tau? Kau tampak seperti anak kecil jika sedang merajuk." ujar Naruto santai. Sasuke mendelik tak suka mendengar ucapan gadisnya, ia langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu memojokkan Naruto pada pohon yang berada tepat di belakang gadis itu, membuat posisi Naruto kini terhimpit diantara pohon yang berada di belakangnya dan Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menganggapku anak kecil." Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto, membuat posisi Naruto semakin terhimpit.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Teme" Naruto sedikit berteriak, jujur saja sikap Sasuke membuatnya panik. Ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

**Cup**

Tubuh Naruto terdiam membeku ditempatnya. 'Bukan di bibir...tapi..'

**Click...**

Naruto sontak membuka kedua mata safirnya saat mendengar suara camera. Ia mendengus tak percaya ke arah Sasuke melihat kelakuan pemuda ini.

Mengambil fotonya diam-diam? Ck, dasar.

"Ahahaha, Dobe harusnya kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi-mu tadi." Naruto melotot tak suka kearah Sasuke. Tangannya berusaha menggapai camera Sasuke untuk menghapus foto itu.

"Hapus foto itu Teme! Kemarikan cameramu." maki Naruto kesal ia terus berusaha meraih camera Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan gesit memghindari Naruto dan menjauhkan cameranya dari jangkaun Naruto. Karena tak kunjung berhasil meraih camera Sasuke akhirnya ia menyerah. Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sembari mendelik tak suka kearah Sasuke, lalu membalilkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Naruto. Jika gadisnya sudah bertingkah seperti ini itu artinya Naruto benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku akan menghapus fotonya." ujarnya mengalah, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya kearah Sasuke disertai dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

'Moodnya benar-benar cepat berubah.' batin Sasuke melihat perubahan mood kekasihnya yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang disambut dengan baik oleh gadis itu. Mereka berdua memang sudah berada cukup lama di taman belakang sekolah.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya bersama Naruto. Sungguh, jika ia bisa mengulang waktu maka ia ingin kembali ke waktu itu, waktu dimana ia dan Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Suke, bisa kau kemari sebentar..." suara Mikoto dari luar kamar membuat Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri Mikoto.

"Ada apa Kaasan?" tanyanya setelah menghampiri Mikoto. Sasuke dapat melihat Kaasannya tengah menyiapkan sesuatu. Kue mungkin? Entahlah, ia hanya menebak melihat dari bentuk bingkisan yang membungkusnya.

"Tolong antarkan ini pada Nee-san mu." Mikoto menyerahkan bingkisan itu pada Sasuke. "Ini alamat mansion Itachi yang baru" tambahnya. Sasuke mengangguk paham, setelah itu ia segera beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada Mikoto.

**Bad Love**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jujur saja, Tokyo cukup banyak berubah dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Bukan hanya jalan-jalannya yang berubah namun pertokoan di sekitarnya pun sudah banyak yang berubah. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk stir kemudi untuk mengurangi rasa bosan selama menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Mata oniksnya menatap sekeliling mencari objek yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Seulas senyum simpul terbit di wajahnya kala melihat sepasang anak SMA yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tengah berjalan berdampingan. Entahlah, saat melihat hal itu entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada sosoknya dan Naruto dulu. Lampu yang berubah warna menjadi hijau membuat Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Mobil hitam Sasuke memasuki pekarangan mansion Itachi. Mata oniksnya mengamati pekarangan depan Itachi yang di tumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga tulip yang cantik. 'Naruto pasti akan sangat menyukainya jika melihat ini' batinnya. 'Tapi, siapa yang menyukai bunga tulip? Apa Nii-san?' pikirnya, namun ia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. 'Tak mungkin Nii-san menyukai bunga tulip, lalu siapa? Apa Nee-san?' tanpa sadar alis Sasuke menekuk dalam memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang menyukai bunga tulip. 'Ah, sudahlah itu bukan urusanku' batinnya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya pada bagasi yang terletak di samping mansion. Ia melangkah keluar tak lupa dengan bingkisan yang telah berada dalam genggamannya.

**Ting... Tong...**

Sasuke memencet bel beberapa kali.

Hey! Meskipun ini rumah kakaknya namun ia masih tau sopan santun untuk tidak langsung menerobos masuk.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Ia tersenyum sopan ke arah pelayan yang telah membukakannya pintu.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda." ucap pelayan lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahun bernama Kisame. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, sebelum bertanya. "Dimana Nee-san? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyanya.

"Nona muda sedang berada di taman belakang, tuan muda" jawabnya sopan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Tolong taruh ini di dapur"perintahnya. Setelah mendengar perintah tuan mudanya Kisame segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan berkeliling mengitari mansion ini. Sungguh, ia merutuki kecerobohannya karena tak bertanya pada Kisame dimana letak taman belakang hingga membuatnya harus berputar-putar mengelilingi mansion untuk mencarinya. Namun, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya karena setelah terus berputar-putar mengelilingi mansion akhirnya ia menemukan taman belakang yang sedari tadi di carinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan taman yang berada di depan mansion, taman yang terletak di belakang mansion ini pun ternyata di dominasi oleh bunga tulip dengan berbagai warna. 'Sepertinya Nee-san benar-benar pecinta bunga' batinnya saat melihat taman yang ada di mansion ini di dominasi oleh bunga. 'Benar-benar mirip Naruto' batinnya tanpa sadar seulas senyum terbit di wajah tampannya.

Kaki Sasuke melangkah dengan mantap memasuki taman. Mata oniksnya menatap sekeliling taman mencari keberadaan Nee-sannya. Seulas senyum terbit di wajahnya saat ia melihat sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri menghadap hamparan bunga tulip putih yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Ia melangkah menuju hamparan bunga tulip putih.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Pov**

Sungguh hari ini benar-benar indah. Ku tutup mataku saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Ku tarik nafas dan ku hembuskan perlahan, udara disini memang cukup bagus karena letak mansion yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat Tokyo membuat udara disini jauh dari polusi kota Tokyo. Setelah merasa cukup, ku buka kedua mataku untuk kembali menatap hamparan bunga tulip putih yang ada di depanku.

"Bunga yang indah bukan? Kau tau? Kaasan sangat menyukai bunga ini" ujarku seraya mengusap perutku yang tampak membuncit mengingat usia kehamilanku kini telah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Jujur saja ada perasaan takut yang menghantuiku. Apalagi sekarang tak ada Itachi di sampingku, namun saat mendengar bahwa dia Lusa akan pulang aku benar-benar bersyukur.

**Naruto Pov Off**

.

.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati kakak iparnya, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok Nee-sannya mulai terlihat jelas. Walau ia tak dapat melihat wajah Nee-san nya mengingat posisi Nee-san nya yang tengah membelakanginya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia memanggil Nee-sannya.

"Nee-san..." Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya membalikkan badannya. Mata Naruto melebar melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Rasa marah, sedih, kecewa, benci dan rindu? Menjadi satu saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah pemuda itu tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Naru, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke matanya memandang gusar ke arah safir di depannya lalu pandangannya turun ke arah perut Naruto yang tampak membesar karena usia kehamilannya. Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang bungsu Uchiha. Jujur, ia sendiri bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada Sasuke. Dan diam adalah pilihannya. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain -berusaha menghindari bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sasuke yang melihat 'kediaman' Naruto semakin gusar.

Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di otaknya saat melihat Naruto, namun ia berusaha menyangkalnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Tolong jelaskan ini padaku Naru..." lirihnya. Tangan putihnya terulur menangkup wajah Naruto membuat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Safir indah yang biasanya selalu memancarkan binar kebahagiaan saat bertemu dengannya kini di penuhi oleh air mata. Hati Sasuke tertohok melihatnya, bukankah dulu ia pernah berjanji untuk selalu membuat Naruto bahagia dan tersenyum tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Tapi sisi egois dalam diri Sasuke lebih dominan, ia membutuhkan penjelasan sekarang juga! Dan ia ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut Naruto.

**Bad Love**

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Padahal sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang ada di taman belakang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Matanya memandang kedepan enggan untuk menatap Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan di sampingnya. Entahlah, menurutnya saat ini pemandangan di depannya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..."

"Sudah lama sekali ya Suke..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, ia berusaha menampilkan senyumnya meski ia sendiri ragu apakah ini bisa di sebut sebagai sebuah senyuman.

"Maaf..." Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sebelum bertanya. "Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk sikapku dan keegoisan ku dulu. Maaf, karena aku memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Maaf karena aku pergi tanpa pamit dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Maaf karena telah membuat mu berada dalam posisi yang sulit selama aku tidak ada. Maaf karena aku melanggar janji yang kubuat dan ... maaf karena telah membuat hatimu terluka karena sikapku Naru..." jelasnya panjang. Sungguh, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Sasuke. Naruto tak menyangkal jika ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke mengatakannya dulu, mungkin Naruto akan dengan senang hati memaafkan dan sekarang gadis itu mungkin kini tengah memeluknya.

Namun itu dulu, bukan sekarang...

Dulu dan sekarang berbeda...

Dan sayangnya mereka tak bisa kembali ke 'waktu itu'...

Waktu dimana mereka masih bersama...

"Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan Suke. Itu semua sudah berlalu." Naruto mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar seolah tanpa beban, namun jika kau lebih memperhatikannya tersirat rasa sakit yang mendalam dari pancaran matanya.

"Harus ku akui saat kepergianmu merupakan saat tersulit dalam hidupku selain kepergian orang tuaku...-" Naruto menjeda ucapannya sesaat. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kulalui tanpamu, tapi aku bersyukur karena nenek selalu ada di sampingku dan memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Dan aku bersyukur Itachi datang ke dalam hidupku, merengkuhku saat aku terjatuh. Lagipula bukankah waktu itu berjalan? Dan luka dan rasa sakit ini akan sembuh." lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman -lagi. Namun, bukan sebuah senyuman tulus yang timbul di wajah gadis itu. Senyuman palsu. Naruto sendiri tak pernah memasang sebuah senyuman palsu. Tapi, entah mengapa sekarang dia melakukannya. Tersenyum palsu ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintai Nii-san?" tanyanya begitu lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan. Mata oniksnya memandang lurus ke arah Naruto menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Tentu..." berbeda dengan senyuman palsu yang selalu ia pakai sebelumnya kali ini Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Hati Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya.

"Kau tau Naru? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Alasan tentang kepergian ku yang begitu mendadak. Alasan ku memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Alasan kenapa aku tak pernah menghubungimu selama ini. Dan alasan kenapa aku kembali ke Jepang. Namun, aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini...-" sebuah senyum miris tersungging di wajahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan alasannya utamanya karena aku takut. Kau tau apa yang selalu tergiang dalam benakku saat ingin mengatakannya?" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap Naruto lama, menyelami mata safir Naruto yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Jika aku mengatakannya reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan? Apakah kau akan menerima semua pengakuan dan alasanku? Apakah kau akan percaya padaku? Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti ini? Tersenyum padaku seperti ini? Tertawa padaku seperti ini? Atau apakah kau justru akan menjauh dariku? Meninggalkan ku mungkin? Tapi, aku sadar kini semua alasan itu tak berguna sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum miris seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan bunga tulip kuning. Ah, ia ingat dulu Naruto pernah mengatakan makna dari bunga itu. Cinta yang tak ada harapan, eh? Sungguh Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan memaki takdir yang begitu kejam hingga membuatnya berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Bukankah bunga itu sangat cocok untuknya?

"Suke..." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Cairan bening telah menetes sedari tadi dari iris safirnya. Ia menutup mulutnya berusaha menutup isakkan kecil yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Meski hal itu tak berguna karena isakkan kecil itu tetap terdengar. Jujur, ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak karena telah merasa bosan padanya. Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Selama ini yang ada dalam benak Naruto hanya dialah yang menderita akibat keputusan Sasuke. Tapi, ternyata ia salah. Bukan hanya ia yang menderita tapi Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi, menyesal pun tak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Dan mereka tak bisa mengulang kembali waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

**Bad Love**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku melajukan mobilku tanpa arah. Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah aku butuh ketenangan. Aku ingin sendiri. Ku tekan pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan mobil. Pikiranku kacau, entah sudah berapa kali aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Semua kejadian hari ini membuat kepala ku berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa Tuhan begitu suka mempermainkanku? Kenapa takdir begitu senang menyiksaku? Kenapa gadis yang kucintai ternyata adalah gadis yang kakak ku cintai?

Aku menghentikan mobilku pada sebuah pantai. Pantai ini indah pasir putihnya begitu bersih membuat mata tak bosan memandangnya. Tempat inilah yang kubutuhkan. Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan pikiran ku yang sedang kacau.

Naru kau tau?

Sekarang yang terukir dimatamu bukan lagi aku.

Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya dihatimu.

Yang terucap bukan lagi aku.

Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu.

Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu.

Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu.

Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.

**Sasuke Pov Off**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For : | Ollanara511 | Luviz hayate | yukiko senju | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | Dewi15 | sivanya anggarada | miskiyatuleviana | Riena Okazaki | **

**narunaruha | elfi astuti 1 | Ryuuna Atarashi | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | Aiko michishige | yunaucii | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | akane uzumaki faris | **

**namika ashara | Nara Kiki | uchihaizumi67 | Za666 | Justin cruellin | Kaname | Guest1 | Guest2 | Zen ikkika | Mizu | Guest3 | CiaSintiaIMAKC | intan pandini85 | **

**Nara Kamijo | Shiroi 144 | Aegyeo789 | Astia Aoi | Lee san Hae for Senju Koori | kimjaejoong309 | InmaGination | Harpaairiry | AprilianyArdeta | Guest4 | ryanachan **

**| Tabifangirl | Guest5 | Guest6 | Guest7 | Guest8 | Gita Cahyani Siregar | Kazuko | naruri | shin is minoz | leinalvin775 | Versya | ilma | .**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes**** : Makasih buat semuanya yang selalu nunggu fic Ei (^o^) #Peluk. **

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8: You and Me

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fic is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be** Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont** Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

.

.

**Summary ****: Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna... (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Love**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

**Aku ingin kembali ke waktu dulu.**

**Dimana hanya ada senyum dan tawa yang menghiasinya.**

**Aku ingin kembali ke waktu dulu.**

**Dimana hanya ada rasa senang dan nyaman yang datang menghampiri.**

**Aku ingin kembali ke waktu dulu.**

**Dimana tak ada luka dan sakit yang menemani.**

**Aku ingin kembali ke waktu dulu.**

**Dimana hanya ada tawa, tanpa tangis di dalamnya. **

**Aku ingin kembali ke waktu dulu**

**Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku...**

**-NamikazeEiji-**

**.**

**.**

_**Tokyo, 23 July 20xx**_

Sepanjang hari Sasuke terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Tidak membiarkan dirinya beristirahat, karena begitu ia diam sebentar saja, sesuatu yang mengganggunya beberapa terakhir ini akan kembali mengusiknya.

Ia terus menyibukkan diri tanpa henti. Hingga sebuah deringan ponsel menghentikkan kegiatannya. Matanya melirik sekilas benda persegi yang terus berdering, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napasnya, lelah.

Bukan. Bukan lelah pada seseorang di seberang sana yang tengah menelponnya. Ia.. hanya merasa lelah pada dirinya sendiri. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini adalah deringan ke lima belas dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir.

Dengan enggan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meraih ponselnya yang terletak di ujung meja belajarnya. Seketika matanya tertuju pada satu nama yang tak lagi asing baginya.

_Naruto..._

Ia bimbang, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya membuatnya sesak. Hingga bernapas saja terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menjawab telepon itu atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan ponsel itu terus berdering. Setelah beberapa lama, deringan ponsel itu berhenti.

Sasuke menarik napas dan baru akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya ketika ponsel itu kembali berdering.

Hati Sasuke tertohok.

_Kenapa gadis itu tak pernah menyerah?_

Merasa tak tega, akhirnya dengan semua keberanian yang ia miliki, ia membulatkan tekadnya. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya dan menekan tombol _dial up_ pada layar _touchsreen_ miliknya.

"Hallo," suaranya terdengar dingin, bahkan untuknya sendiri.

"Suke, kenapa tadi kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku?" suara Naruto yang ceria terdengar di ujung sana. Begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya, ia merasa sakit dan dadanya terasa nyeri.

Karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dan kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Bisa keluar malam ini?" Sasuke mendengar nada permohonan dalam suara gadis itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia sadar, bahwa telah melukai gadis itu.

_Yang secara tak langsung juga melukai dirinya sendiri._

"Hmm-mm, tidak bisa," jawabnya.

"Tidak bisa?" Sasuke bisa mendengar nada kecewa dalam ucapan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Naru. Banyak sekali hal yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini," Sasuke berbohong. Ia merasa dalam hal ini ia perlu berbohong. Padahal ia sendiri tau, berbohong tak pernah membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

_Apalagi, berbohong pada seseorang yang penting untuknya._

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu setelah pekerjaanmu selesai," desaknya, jelas tak ingin menyerah dan mendengar penolakan pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu,"

"Naru, aku... tidak bisa. Lain kali saja,"

"Tidak bisa," potong gadis itu keras. "Harus hari ini," tambahnya tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia merasa keyakinan yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia buat perlahan mulai goyah.

Hanya karena mendengar suara gadis itu.

_Kau benar-benar payah Uchiha Sasuke._

"Tapi, Naru, aku benar-benar tidak bisa," ucapnya mengiba, berharap Naruto mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu," ucapnya tegas, lalu kemudian, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Selama ini, ia sudah cukup mendengar penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto bahkan sadar, jika pemuda itu terkesan memberi jarak bagi hubungan mereka.

Tapi, kali ini saja.. ia harap Sasuke mengerti. Biarlah, Sasuke beranggapan dirinya egois karena terus mendesak pemuda itu.

Tapi, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial, jadi apakah ia salah bila memaksa Sasuke?

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk ketiga kalinya dalam lima belas menit terakhir. Jam 19:15 Naruto sendiri sudah tiba di _bistro_ itu satu jam sebelumnya. Dan sampai sekarang Sasuke belum terlihat dimanapun.

Kue ulang tahun yang ia buat telah ia titipkan pada pelayan, sehingga setelah Sasuke datang ia akan memberikan tanda kepada pelayan untuk mengeluarkan kue itu.

_Ini pasti akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan, _pikir Naruto senang.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke dan ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sasuke. Menyisihkan uangnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Matanya memandang berkeliling, _bistro_ ini selalu ramai, dan tentu saja makanan di _bistro_ ini sangat enak.

Naruto merenung, ia sadar akhir-akhir ini, sikap Sasuke memang sedikit aneh. Tetapi, itu mungkin karena pemuda itu kelelahan. Tidak apa-apa, Naruto bisa memahaminya.

Meski akhir-akhir ini, mereka sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia tidak apa-apa dan tak merasa keberatan. Ia mengerti, pemuda itu kini tengah sibuk, mengingat Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti tes ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

.

.

Naruto kembali melirik jam tangannya. Jam 20:00

Ia melihat banyak orang yang datang kesini dengan teman, keluarga dan pasangan mereka. Dan entah kenapa setelah melihat hal itu ia merasa sangat kesepian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; mencoba mengusir pemikirannya barusan.

.

.

Jam 21:30 Naruto melirik pintu masuk _bistro_, sampai sekarang Sasuke pun belum datang.

Ia merogoh ponsel pada saku jaket merah miliknya. Menatap nama Sasuke yang ada di layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan.

_Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menghubunginya sekarang dan menanyakan kapan dia datang. Tsk, bukankah aku yang bilang sendiri akan menunggunya datang, jam berapa pun, _maki Naruto kesal.

Sebelumnya, ia memang sudah berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Dan akan terasa sangat konyol jika ia menelpon pemuda itu. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja, dan menggigit bibirnya cemas dengan kening berkerut bimbang.

.

.

Jam 23:15 Naruto memandang sekeliling _bistro_ dengan bosan. Suasanan di _bistro_ ini mulai sepi mengingat kini hanya ia yang masih tetap tinggal. Mata safirnya melihat beberapa pelayan yang tengah membersihkan meja. Tangan kananya bertumpu di atas meja, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan bosan.

"Cepatlah datang, Suke," gumamnya lirih.

Lalu seolah menjawab doanya, terdengar suara denting bel halus ketika pintu masuk_ bistro_ terbuka. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berdiri disana. Terlihat tampan dengan kemeja dan celana _jeans_-nya.

Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas lega melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Seolah beban berat baru saja terangkat dari pundaknya.

Naruto benar-benar gembira, sampai-sampai ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Ketika Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya, ia memasang ekspresi kecewa, "Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggumu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku," gumamnya. Gurat lelah tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi, aku senang kau datang," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

.

.

Sasuke harus memaksa kakinya untuk memasuki _bistro_ itu. Ia sudah mencoba mengulur waktu, menghabiskan waktunya selama berjam-jam dengan buku-buku tebalnya untuk menghindari gadis itu.

Namun, hatinya mencelos ketika ia mendapati Naruto masih menunggunya di _bistro_ itu. Dengan enggan, ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu melangkah keluar menuju tempat _bistro_ dimana Naruto menunggunya sekarang.

Sejujurnya ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan ia berharap gadis itu tak menunggunya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berharap Naruto tidak menunggunya. Ia berharap gadis itu akan pulang, karena lelah menunggunya.

Tapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengelak untuk tak menemui Naruto, ia tetap tak bisa menahan dirinya. Seolah hati dan pikirannya berjalan tak _sinkron_.

Sepertinya malam ini, ia memang harus memberitahu Naruto tentang hal yang membuatnya hampir gila selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Tentang ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri.

Dan ia sendiri tak pernah berhenti memaki dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan keinginan ayahnya.

Entah berapa lama Sasuke berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya, mengamati sosok gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya selama beberapa tahun dalam diam di balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Ia hanya berdiam diri, seolah mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kendali dalam dirinya, lalu setelah merasa cukup, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _bistro_ itu dalam langkah besar.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke berada tepat di depannya. Naruto menatap langsung kematanya.

**Dan ia takut, takut jika gadis itu tau apa yang ia sembunyikan darinya.**

_Aku tahu... Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..._

"Tapi, aku senang kau datang," Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang membuat hati Sasuke ditusuk-tusuk.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak marah padanya... meski ia telah membuat gadis itu menunggu selama berjam-jam.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti datang," ucap Naruto yakin.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ucapnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di depan gadis itu, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap mata Naruto.

**Ini harus di selesaikan sekarang. Selagi ia masih memiliki keberanian itu.**

"Tunggu dulu! Kau harus melihat kejutanku dulu," sela Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah pemuda itu; mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Semua kata-kata yang telah ia susun rapi di dalam otaknya seketika buyar. "Kejutan apa?"

"Perayaan ulang tahunmu," ujar Naruto ceria dengan senyum hangatnya. Tepat pada saat itu juga, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun dan lilin yang di bawanya di atas nampan.

Sasuke terperangah, melihat kue ulang tahun yang diletakkan tepat didepannya, terlebih lagi ketika ketiga pelayan dan Naruto menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku membuatnya tadi sore," aku Naruto setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Rona kemerahan tampak jelas dipipi putihnya.

"Sungguh?" gumam Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," ujarnya pelan mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap manik hitam yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tak merasa direpotkan, apalagi ini menyangkut tentangmu, Suke." ujarnya gemas.

Saduke diam saja, matanya menatap lurus kue ulang tahun yang terletak di depannya. Ditengah kue itu bertuliskan **Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke**

"Ucapkan satu permintaan di hari ulang tahunmu, Suke," ucap Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Permintaan?" ulangnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sungguh-sungguh mata safir miliknya memancarkan kebahagian dan ketulusan yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke."Tentu saja, ini hari ulang tahunmu Suke. Kau pasti memiliki permintaan yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Hmm-mm, kau tahu Suke? Permintaan yang kita ucapkan saat ulang tahun akan selalu terkabul,"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto. Diam-diam ia tersenyum masam. Yang benar saja. Permintaan? Tentu saja ia punya permintaan. Sasuke bahkan sudah meneriakkan permintaannya dalam hati selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ia bahkan yakin, Tuhan pun bisa mendengar teriakan hatinya. Namun, ia masih cukup waras dan menyadari keinginannya tidak akan terkabul. Sekarang ini, ia bahkan tak berani bermimpi untuk berharap.

"Ayo cepat tiup Suke, nanti lilinnya meleleh," ucapnya mengingatkan, Sasuke pun menurutinya, pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan lalu mulai meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanyanya tak menutupi nada penasaran yang sangat jelas dalam suaranya.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya,"Rahasia," jawabnya dengan bahu terangkat yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan untuk Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar pelit," Naruto menggulirkan kedua matanya; kesal.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dan sebuah _sticky_ _note_ berwarna _orange_ dari sakunya.

Sasuke mngerutkan alisnya, bingung. Lalu matanya memandang penuh tanya ke arah Naruto seolah berkata 'apa-maksudnya-ini'.

"Hadiah," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar yang menampakan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi.

Sasuke meraih kotak hijau yang ada di depannya, lalu membukanya. "Jam tangan?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku berwarna hitam, di dalam jam itu tertuliskan namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Rasa hangat yang nyaman menjalari dadanya, namun disisi lain ia juga merasa... sakit. Perasaan Sasuke terasa campur aduk.

"Semoga kau suka hadiahmu, Suke. Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Aku memberimu jam tangan supaya kau lebih menghargai waktu. Jangan bekerja terus menerus dengan buku-buku tebalmu itu. Kau tau? Jika orang lain melihatnya mereka akan salah mengira, jika kau tengah berkencan dengan buku-bukumu itu." canda gadis itu.

"Kau juga harus ingat kapan harus istirahat, mengerti." tambahnya tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia terpaku dan terpesona di saat bersamaan atas semua yang Naruto lakukan untuknya.

Lalu, matanya beralih pada _sticky_ _note_ berwarna _orange_ di depannya.

Alisnya menekuk dalam, "Ini untuk apa?" kepalanya mendongak menatap Naruto. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Rona kemerahan mulai terlihat di pipi putihnya.

Naruto membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dengan sedotan yang ada pada jus lemonnya; berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Ia berdeham beberapa kali, mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba terasa serak. Naruto menelan ludah kering, untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. "Itu, ano, mmm, itu kartu permintaan untukmu," jelasnya susah payah.

Lalu, mata safir gadis itu mendongak, menatap reaksi yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Naruto dapat melihat kebingungan yang terpancar dari manik hitam pemuda itu. Lalu, ia pun menambahkan, "Itu adalah kartu permintaan dariku. Kau boleh meminta tiga permintaan dariku,"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, membuat Naruto menahan napas melihatnya. Naruto belum mendengar sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, membuat ia merasa was-was, entah karena alasan apa.

Lalu, Naruto bisa melihat sudut-sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, tanpa sadar Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Apa aku boleh meminta hal apa saja?" tanya Sasuke, matanya menatap menggoda ke arah kekasihnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan," Tapi ingat jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh," ucapnya memperingatkan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Naruto, lalu tak lama senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai lebar, mata oniksnya manatap dalam-dalam ke arah Naruto. "Tapi, aku ingin meminta hal yang aneh-aneh? Ah, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

Mata Naruto membola dengan sempurna mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "_Tsk_, dasar teme, _pervert_," ucap Naruto memahami maksud terselubung dari perkataan sang kekasih.

Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke yang di balas dengan tawa geli dari sang kekasih.

Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu tangan kanannya terulur mencubit gemas pinggang pemuda itu, membuatnya meringis, dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau tau, aku hanya bercanda," bujuk Sasuke, saat melihat wajah merengut yang ditujukan Naruto padanya.

"Terkadang, aku bingung dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu," ucap Naruto seraya menghembuskan napasnya dengan berlebihan. "Dan aku pasti sudah gila, karena menyukaimu," tambahnya membuat Sasuke yang ada di depannya terbahak seketika.

"Kau tau? Aku juga pasti sudah gila, karena menyukai gadis gila sepertimu,"

"Aish, kau tak perlu mengatakannya sejujur itu, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto galak.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, matanya menatap lembut pada gadis yang ada di depannya, membuat Naruto salah tingkah di tempat duduknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat Sasuke terus menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku mungkin gila, karena menyukaimu. Tapi, aku merasa menjadi orang gila paling beruntung karena memiliki-mu," ujarnya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Naruto menganga dan matanya membola dengan sempurna mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapan manisnya barusan. Lalu, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu. Tangan kananya memegang tangan kening pemuda itu, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang keningnya sendiri.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal dan kau tidak demam, lalu kau kenapa?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Ia tampak berpikir keras.

"Tsk, Dobe, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya santai, kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap kening Naruto lembut. Sesaat Naruto terpesona, oleh perlakuan lembut yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, itu tidak cocok untukmu," Naruto memberengut, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang masih mengusap lembut keningnya, hilang sudah rasa kagumnya untuk pemuda itu.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, "Hey, aku hanya bercanda."

"*Mulai sekarang jangan pernah malu mengungkapkan rasa suka-mu padaku, mengerti? Karena, rasa suka-ku jauh lebih besar darimu," tambahnya dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Itu permintaan pertama-ku, dan kau harus mematuhinya. Mengerti!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lagi-lagi pipinya memerah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Dan, untuk yang kedua, aku ingin kau selalu tetap tersenyum dan bahagia seperti ini, apapun yang terjadi." Ujar sasuke, ekspresi pemuda itu berubah menjadi serius ketika mengatakannya.

Naruto menekuk alisnya dalam, "Kenapa, kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku akan selalu bahagia bila ada di sampingmu dan nenek,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, ia seolah sudah memperkirakan akan mendengar jawaban seperti ini dari Naruto. "Kau harus tetap tersenyum dan bahagia, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika tidak ada aku disisimu, kau mengerti?" Sejujurnya, Naruto masih belum mengerti, dan ia tak pernah ingin mengerti, namun melihat tatapan permohonan yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya, dengan enggan ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tutup matamu, aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk-mu. Dan jangan berani-berani mengintip, paham?" Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia bisa mendengar kursi yang didorong dan suara langkah yang mulai menjauh, dengan sabar ia menunggu dan tetap memejamkan matanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang mulai mendekat juga suara kursi yang ditarik, menimbulkan suara deritan kecil saat kursi itu bergesekan dengan lantai _restaurant_.

"Sekarang, kau boleh membuka matamu," Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat cahaya lampu mulai memenuhi indra penglihatannya.

Di depannya terdapat sebuah buket bunga yang cantik, di dalamnya terdapat sebuket bunga matahari dengan pita yang menghiasinya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai bunga. Dan, aku harap kau menyukai bunga ini," Naruto menerima bunga itu, tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, dan ia tak bisa menutupi rasa terpesonanya saat melihat sebuket bunga itu dari dekat.

"Aku tahu, banyak sekali bunga yang indah di dunia ini. Namun, hanya satu bunga yang selalu menarik perhatianku selama ini. Yaitu bunga matahari. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena saat melihat bunga ini, aku selalu melihat sosok-mu di dalamnya. Karena, bagiku kau seperti bunga ini Naru," Sasuke menjeda ucapannya sesaat, seulas senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan. "Dia cantik, sederhana, dam bersinar seperti matahari. Sama seperti-mu yang selalu menjadi matahari-ku,"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Eiji Notes : **

*** kata kata DOTS dari Yu Shi Jin buat Kang Mo Yeon, ah I Love this drama (^O^)**

**Hay... makasih buat yang selalu nunggu fic ini, #PelukdanCiumSatuSatu buat yang gak pernah bosen ngirim pm ato ripiw yang nanya tentang fic ini :') makasih juga buat yang udah fav dan follow fic ini :') seneng banget ternyata banyak yang suka dan nunggu kelanjutan fic ini :') sampe ada yang bikin anniv lagi :') Happy anniv satu tahun juga yaaa :* . **

**Oh iya ini khusus flashback, isinya tentang Sasuke gitu, soalnya aku bikin chapter ini sebenernya emang buat Ulang tahun Sasuke (^O^) maaf ya telat ehehe (^O^). Oh iya jangan lupa mampir di fic aku yang baru ya, judulnya Not The Ugly Duckling Story. **

**Oh iya aku punya akun wattpad, bukan akun baru sih tapi jarang aku buka gitu, terus baru aku buka sekarang sekarang. Mampir yaa~~~ meski ceritanya baru dikit yang aku publish disono, followersnya juga baru dikit makanya kalo kalian emang cinta dan sayang ama aku jangan lupa mampir dan follow yaaa ke akun aku: NamikazeEiji **

***DiGebukkinMassaKarenaPromoMulu -_-)**

**Oh iya udah pada tau event SasuNaru atau SasuFemNaru yang Edupad Goes to Broadway itukan? Pada ikutan gak nih? Ikutan yaa biar eventnya rame ehehe, (^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ripiw (^O^)**


End file.
